Love, Revenge, and War
by Kuroibi
Summary: Kagome is a kamiyoukai with a bad past. Now she's needed to stop an old evil. Will she help? Will she find love along the way? rr voting over KagSess wins!
1. Prologue

AN: Okay summary is Kagome is a half breed mix of youkai and kami and has a horrible past that eats at the back of her mind. However, an old evil has returned and the kami are soon to be in another civil war and are in need of Kagome's aid and the aid of some youkai. Among the youkai lords asked to help are Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha. Will Kagome find love with another halfbreed who knows the pain that life is or with the cool and mysterious youkai lord? And will she be able to survive the upcoming battle?  
  
Okay long summary and not sure how long the fic will be, just going chapter by chapter. And there will be some OOCness  
  
Love, Revenge, and War  
  
Prologue  
  
"This can't be happening. We don't have strong enough forces to stop him." One figure at a table stated. Though everyone at the table was worried everyone's voices were calm as if they were just having a normal conversation.  
  
"Now that we've lost Ryuuichi, not all those who defeated this creature last time will be here." Another figure spoke.  
  
"We have to fight. I refuse to let my brother's death be in vain." One figure stood obviously agitated and showing the first amount of emotion at the gathering.  
  
"Calm down Kamui. We do not even know how your brother was killed."  
  
"You can't honestly tell me that some of you doubt that bastard killed him. It's all about revenge since we were the one's to destroy him last time."  
  
"Yes and a wonderful job at that you did." One of those at the table snidely remarked. "Besides if this is about revenge then I would watch my back if I were you Kamui."  
  
"Is that a threat? I did hear that there were traitors in or midst."  
  
"Back down you two. We both know that with or diminished numbers from the last war we hardly have the forces to stop him, especially if he is manipulating some of us to his side. We need help."  
  
"Please don't be suggesting what I think you're suggesting."  
  
"Do you have a better idea? We need to get the youkai to help us."  
  
"Youkai are weak compared to us. How could they possibly help us?"  
  
"No, he's right. There are too few of us left to put up a good fight." Then there was a long silence. Everyone knew that he was not finished yet. "I know everyone will not like this but I believe there is one other person we should be asking for aide."  
  
"Absolutely not!" Kamui slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"We do not need that lowly halfbreed. She is a disgrace."  
  
"I know you all believe that, but she is also the one that aided in this creatures destruction the first time. And as much as I hate pulling rank I am the elder here and I say we request her help."  
  
"And who here is willing to go get her?" At this question everyone turned their eyes to Kamui.  
  
"I will have nothing to do with her."  
  
"She is of your blood Kamui. You are chosen to retrieve her."  
  
"No." Kamui said in a slow and deadly voice to get it across top everyone that he was not going.  
  
"Then we shall vote. All those in favor of Kamui going and retrieving her say aye." A chorus of agreement was heard and Kamui growled.  
  
"Then it is agreed." The eldest said. "Kamui you will also go and request the help of the youkai and then retrieve the aide of Kagome."  
  
"And if she refuses to help? We have not been the most accepting of her in the past."  
  
"True. You are her friend though Eiri. One of the few here. You will accompany Kamui."  
  
Mumbles could be heard of how they had fallen and how disgraceful it was to have to ask a lowly halfbreed and youkai for help.  
  
"This discussion is over." The elder stood and turned to Eiri and Kamui. "I wish the two of you luck. Remember all or live may rest with you." 'I hope you are well Kagome and that you have had time to calm yourself and be willing to help us in our fight.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay there's the prologue. Tell me what you think. If I don't get at least 10 reviews I'll think it's not worth continuing. So please review cause I think it'll be a cool story.  
  
~*Shichan 


	2. A New Friend

AN: I only got 4 reviews T_T Anyways, I decided that since the prologue was kind of confusing and short, I'd put up the next chapter and hope that people will review. Please Review.  
  
Thank you Queen of the Storms, Inukamisahi, KinOfDragons, and Liz for reviewing.  
  
CH: 1 A New Friend  
  
A lone figure walked through an open field. It was a rather odd sight if anyone had been there to witness it. Though that area was quite beautiful it was not the type of place for a person to travel by themselves.  
  
The figure was difficult to distinguish for its form was shielded by a dark blue cloak with a hood. If one were to look close enough they would be able to see the almost glowing dark violet eyes that were blank lost in thought.  
  
Kagome sniffed the air. 'Stupid wolf youkai. Those fools are actually trying to surround me.' Kagome was surprised that any youkai was foolish enough to attack her. Her dark cloak was made of a fine blue velvet that she was sure any band of lowly youkai would want nothing more than to take and sell.  
  
She knew that this was not the best place to be to think, but she knew that few traveled in the area and she needed a quiet place to think. Obvious the group of wolf youkai bandits had another thing in mind. She just continued walking, till one of the youkai landed in her path. "Give us everything you have and we might go easy on you."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. She had smelled them coming a mile away and they thought they were a match for her. She sighed, and her hands went to the hilts of the two swords at her hips. "I suggest you get out of my way. I don't wish to have to hurt any of you." Kagome truly did hate to shed blood when it wasn't necessary. Unfortunately these youkai had decided to make it necessary.  
  
"A woman?" The youkai questioned after hearing her voice, then he laughed. "A worthless female believes that she can defeat us." Kagome felt her chest contract at being called worthless, but pushed back the bad memories that threatened to surface. "Perhaps we'll take more than your money and cloak."  
  
Two of the wolves from her side and two from behind attacked her. Kagome easily dodged all their attacks and disposed of the youkai with her swords. This only caused to anger the leader. He lunged at her but Kagome moved to the side and elbowed him in the back. He rolled over only to see a sword point at his throat. "I suggest you leave."  
  
Kagome put her swords back and those left of the youkai pack ran off. She was about to continue her seemingly never ending travel when she heard a cry for help. "Don't they ever learn?"  
  
Kagome ran in the direction the wolf youkai had gone. When she came upon the scene she saw two dead kitsune and a little kitsune kit cowering against a rock. "I thought I told you to leave." The youkai turned to Kagome and tried to run, but she knew they would just go and torment someone else. "You failed to defeat me so you felt that you would take it out on some kitsune family!" Kagome ran toward the youkai pack and slashed through each of them. She them walked up to the little kitsune.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." He tried to cower behind the rock.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you and neither will they." She crouched down after resheathing her swords. "Is there anywhere I can take you where you'll be safe?" Kagome asked the little kit.  
  
He shook his head. "I only had my parents and now their...their.." He began to cry. Kagome tired to console the little kit.  
  
"Shh...it's okay." She gathered him in her arms and rocked him back and forth.  
  
"Can I travel with you?" He asked in between sobs.  
  
"I don't think that would be best. There are many people who would like nothing more than to see me dead." Kagome said and she kept the overflowing list of names out of her mind.  
  
"How come? You seem nice to me."  
  
"Yeah well, most of them don't want to kill me because of my personality, just what I am. The others want me gone because I'm nice to those they don't think I should be nice to."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Like youkai and ningen." Kagome said in a quiet voice.  
  
"But then who would you be with if not youkai or ningen."  
  
Kagome smirked at the kit's naiveté. "I'm part kami." The kit just gaped at her.  
  
"You must be really strong. Can I stay with you please?" The kit looked up at her hopefully.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'I never could say no to children.' "Okay, but only until we find you a better family."  
  
"Yay!" The kit hugged her. "I'm Shippou. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Kagome." Kagome stood with Shippou in her arms and began her travel again. She ignored the small pain in her chest, a sign of foreboding. 'Something big is coming, but I don't know what. It doesn't feel good.'  
  
"Are you okay Kagome?" Shippou looked up at the girl who had gone silent.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine."  
  
"Umm...Kagome? I was wondering. What do you look like?" Kagome then remembered that the entire time she had her hood pulled on. She pulled it back and saw Shippou smile. "You're really pretty." Shippou looked into Kagome's big violet eyes that he thought looked really friendly. He didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt her.  
  
They continued walking till the sun was almost setting. Kagome sniffed out a hotspring and set up a camp near it. She told Shippou to stay put and set up a barrier to protect him while she went hunting.  
  
When she got back with a rabbit she cleaned and cooked it for the two of them. Shippou talked about how glad he was to have met her and about some other random things while they ate. Kagome threw the bones in the fire she had built so that no scavengers would come and bother them.  
  
"Hey Shippou, I'm going to go take a bath okay?"  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
"Umm...next time, I sort of want to think right now." Shippou nodded and began tot make himself a small bed of leaves.  
  
'What a perfect time for this.' Kagome thought as she felt the beginning signs of her heat. 'All this will do is call a whole bunch of male youkai to me and I definitely do not want to mate with them. It could also put Shippou in danger since a male around a female in heat can get pretty violent.'  
  
Kagome took of her cloak and hung it on a low tree branch. She then pulled off the skirt and tight top that she wore under it. As she stepped into the warm water of the spring she let out a content purr. 'I definitely needed this.'  
  
After getting over the initial feeling of euphoria the warm water gave her as it loosened all her tight muscles, Kagome concentrated on the feeling she had gotten earlier. 'Something really evil is coming. I wonder if the stupid kami will be able to handle it. Bunch of jerks will probably come to me asking for help if the problem is too big. Like always they'll just toss me aside when the task is over.'  
  
*flashback*  
  
The smell of death was everywhere. It seemed stained in the earth and in the air, but those in the area didn't have time to think about it. Kagome was desperately trying to stay alive in this battle. She shouldn't have been there, but she was forced to help her family. 'Some family.' She thought. All she knew of family was people that yelled and hit because she shouldn't have existed.  
  
Then she saw her father fall out of the corner of her eye. She ran over to him as did her two brothers. They had both turned to look at their father's killer and with an unspoken agreement fought together to destroy him. The worst evil the world had ever seen, Itami.  
  
However, although she was greatly responsible for the victory she was cast out form their society once again. The battle was over and they no longer needed her. She decided to leave home then. Ryuuicha had tried to stop her from leaving. Kamui had just tried to hit her, like he had done so many times before to knock some sense into her.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Kagome knew that she would always remember Ryuuichi fondly. He was her favorite little brother. But then again she had never gotten to know her other little brother very well. Fate did not seem to want them together.  
  
Kagome shook her head to rid herself of the bad memories. She also sighed as she caught a whiff of two male demons. One was coming quickly towards, but the other confused her. He was closer, but seemed to only be standing there, watching. 'Well, better get dressed. Don't want to have to fight in the nude.'  
  
Kagome got out of the comforting water and pulled on her skirt and top. Just as she was going to grab her cloak, the youkai that had been running towards her finally came into the clearing. The youkai was the same height as her and covered in dark red scales. 'Definitely a snake youkai and not worthy of being a mate.'  
  
"My what a pretty little thing you are. And in heat too. It must be my lucky day." The snake youkai hissed to her.  
  
"A weak youkai like you is in no way worthy of being my mate." Kagome responded.  
  
With that said the youkai lunged at her trying to pin her to the ground. Her scent was driving him mad and he would try to take her no matter what. Kagome easily dodged the attacks and spun around slicing his throat in the process. With the youkai dead she went back to the spring to wash her claws. Kagome wished she could find someone strong enough to beat her in a fight, but it just seemed not to be. She had promised herself a long time ago that since love seemed impossible for a person like her that she would mate with the first youkai to defeat her in battle. Fortunately or unfortunately she had yet to be defeated.  
  
Kagome stood and tensed when she felt the other youkai who had been watching her come into the clearing. "What do you want?"  
  
"You to get off my lands."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was supposedly patrolling his lands, but was just walking around lost in thought. He had just received the Western Lands as his inheritance, as his father had just passed on. However, he was incredibly disturbed by the fact that he had all this land to protect and yet his father had given him a worthless healing sword.  
  
His pathetic hanyou half-brother had been given a sword that brought great destruction, but it was useless in his hands. 'Why would father do something like this?'  
  
Sesshoumaru's thoughts were cut short when he picked up a scent of youkai nearby. He growled. Maybe a little blood shed would ease him. He ran in the direction of the scent. When he was within sight his eyes widened at what he found. A beautiful female youkai bathing in a hot spring. 'Did I just think beautiful?' Try as he might he couldn't take his eyes off her. He took in every aspect of her person.  
  
His eyes wandered form her long hair that shimmered in the waning light. Her bright violet eyes seemingly lost in thought. His eyes then went further down her neck and the curve of her shoulder. In the back of his mind he registered that fact that she seemed unmated. A small amount of cleavage was visible before the rest of her was hidden beneath the water. He took a whiff of her scent and found it laced with the spicy and intoxicating scent of a female in heat.  
  
He couldn't help, but feel himself become aroused. First by the sight of her and then the scent which made his youkai senses go haywire. He was about to approach when he smelt another youkai coming. He held back a growl, but then it was all forgotten when he saw her get out of the water.  
  
He took the opportunity to see the rest of her. He came to two conclusions, one, that she indeed had a well endowed and toned body. And two, that his pants were not nearly loose enough. Even after she had dressed her top hugged her curves and her skirt had two slits on either side showing off her shapely legs.  
  
He watched as she disposed of the weak snake youkai. Though an easy kill he was impressed by her grace. 'As Lord of the Western Lands, I will be hard pressed to take a mate. No doubt the other lords will demand it. Perhaps I should beat them to it.' Sesshoumaru found his thoughts were indeed getting a bit strange. 'It's just her heat.' He tried to rationalize what he was feeling. 'I have to get her off my lands.'  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped from his perch in a nearby tree and landed in the clearing Kagome stood in. "What do you want?" Sesshoumaru heard her demand without turning around.  
  
'How dare this wench speak in such a demanding tone to the Lord of the Western Lands.' He held back a small growl. "You to get off my lands."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay gonna end the chapter there. Please review. I crave reviews. 


	3. Who was that?

AN: Here's the new chapter. Please review. Onegai!!!!  
  
CH: 2 Who was that?  
  
Kagome then turned to see a very tall and some what aggravated looking inu youkai. She saw the crescent moon on his forehead and realized what he had meant by her getting off his lands. She recognized the symbol of the royal line of the Western Lords. But being who she was, Kagome didn't really care about whether or not he was a lord. She was adamant in thinking of everyone as an equal do to the fact of all the prejudice she had felt aimed at her many times.  
  
"I'm only passing through. I have no intentions of staying." Kagome said and then grabbed her cloak.  
  
Her incredibly confident attitude, her figure, and her scent proved too much for even Sesshoumaru's will power. He advanced on her slowly. Kagome merely stood there putting on her cloak knowingly. Sesshoumaru was merely an inch behind her and he was about to pull her to him when she deftly and quickly moved to the side.  
  
"You may be the Lord of the Western Lands, but what makes you think you are a worthy mate for me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru had never been dismissed before, well then again he had never advanced on a female before. He had always been the one who was pursued. "Many females would kill to be in your position."  
  
"Well fortunately for me, I'm not one of them. Now leave me be before you end up like that snake youkai." In truth Kagome was trying her best to keep herself in control. Heat made a female act incredibly lustful as well and she couldn't help, but notice all of Sesshoumaru's wonderful attributes. 'Kami, why did he have to be so sexy? I did not just think that. I have never thought a male sexy before. I need to get out of here quick. Just stay calm Kagome and what ever you do don't give into your heat.'  
  
When Sesshoumaru heard her response his blood boiled. He had never been threatened by a female before and he didn't know whether to kill her or take her. He lunged at her, but she dodged and tried to strike him, but he actually impressed her with his speed.  
  
They fought for a bit and finally Kagome was able to knock the youkai lord to the ground and pin him. Unfortunately the position did not have the desired effect Kagome wanted. Instead she felt his hardness against her butt as she sat on his stomach and pinned his arms. Kagome fought her heat as badly as she could and resisted kissing the youkai lord who was so easily accessible to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru just lay beneath her staring into her expressive violet eyes. He could see the inner battle going on and in her moment of weakness he wrenched his wrist free and pulled her down to kiss him. It was a rough and demanding kiss. Sesshoumaru plunged his tongue into her warm mouth and rubbed his arousal against her.  
  
Kagome could almost feel herself giving in, but she knew she had to remain in control. Before anything more could happen, Kagome got up and ran away as fast as she could. Sesshoumaru was left lying on the ground panting and unsatisfied.  
  
'Who the hell was that vixen?' Sesshoumaru just stayed where he was left and pondered what had just occurred and tried to cool himself down. He knew he had never seen her before. He would have to go back to his castle and investigate this female. Someone that powerful had to have some sort of reputation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome got back to the clearing where she had left Shippou and saw him curled on the ground in a bed of leaves. She smiled at him and took a seat next to him. She ran her claws through his hair as her mind went back to what had just happened. 'What was I doing? I never gave in like that before. Especially to someone that arrogant. But he was hot. Wait, I did not just think that. He is not hot, he is just another arrogant lord. Who just happens to have incredibly deep golden eyes and nice body.' Kagome blushed at her last thought.  
  
'I think this is getting to be too much for me. No one is ever going to beat me in a fight. And for my age I should have been mated a century ago.' Kagome sighed. She looked down at Shippou and wondered what she was going to do with the little kit. She had to admit that she liked his company, but it would be too dangerous to keep him with her. 'But he's just like me. Completely alone I the world now. Poor little kit.'  
  
Thoughts of the death of Shippou's family couldn't help but bring up memories of Kagome's own loss. She remembered her mother's smiling face. She had loved her mother with all her heart. Unfortunately her father, who consequently hadn't even been her father, did not feel exactly the same. She never would understand how such a wonderful person like her mother could have had such horrible taste in men.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"You are lucky I even took you after what you did!" Kagome sat at the top of the stairs listening in on the argument, more like her father's abuse. "What other male would have ever taken a whore like you as their mate?!" Kagome didn't know what her father's words meant, but she knew that her mother was crying and only being five she couldn't do anything but hide and hope no one noticed she was watching.  
  
Her father had come into the living room after a night of drinking in his study. He immediately began to ridicule her mother for all the things that she had done wrong in her life. The number one thing always being that she had given birth to Kagome. "I should have left you helpless with your little brat. Instead I took you in and that worthless child and still you can't even keep this house decent." He knocked over a vase in his rage.  
  
Kagome couldn't take anymore and ran to her room. She knew that she would probably see her mother with a few new bruises tomorrow. She hoped that her little brother would be alright. Kagome's mother had told her that she would be a big sister soon. But Kagome had heard her mother talking to herself about how she had been lucky so far that he had not struck her stomach and injured the baby.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Just thinking about what had happened made a growl come unbidden. She had loved her mother, but there was no way that she was going to open her heart so much that she would be hurt like her mother had been.  
  
Kagome lied down next to Shippou and smiled when she felt the kit curl up to her. She stared at the night sky for the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay so all we need now are the Western Lord and Kagome." Eiri stated as he and Kamui flew in the night sky. "Maybe we should rest for the night."  
  
Kamui was getting aggravated by the other kami's chatter. "You sound like a human Eiri. Or have you forgotten we only need to sleep and eat once a week." Kamui said coldly.  
  
"I wasn't thinking about us. It's just that it's night time and there is no way that the youkai will be awake."  
  
"He will awake for our arrival."  
  
"You know you could get a lot more if you were some what courteous, Kamui."  
  
"Hn, this coming from the walking doormat." Eiri lowered to the ground and stood in a clearing. Kamui sighed when he realized he wasn't going to get the stubborn kami to move. "Fine we stay for the night, but we a re leaving first thing in the morning."  
  
Eiri seemed satisfied with this and jumped onto a tree branch and closed his eyes to rest. To anyone else it would have seemed like the two kami were asleep, but they were merely waiting for the sun to rise. Kamui couldn't understand how youkai and ningen could see the need to rest every night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, it's about time you got back. What happened to you?"  
  
"I was out patrolling my new lands, Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru responded to the hanyou that was standing before him.  
  
"That's not what it smells like." Inu Yasha teased as he smelt the distinct smell of a female on him. The way the scent melded with Sesshoumaru's, told Inu Yasha that they had been in very close contact with each other. "So who was she?"  
  
"I don't know what you're referring to." Sesshoumaru stated walking pass Inu Yasha. "Jaken!"  
  
A little toad like youkai ran into the room. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, what is it that this lowly servant can do for you?"  
  
"Have you gotten any word on a female that has been terrorizing any areas nearby?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usually bored tone. 'I need to find out who that vixen was.'  
  
"Actually Sesshoumaru-sama, there was word that earlier today a female defeated a large pack of wolf youkai. But no one got a good enough look at her to tell what she looked like. All that was said was that she wore a dark blue cloak and was an impressive fighter. How a female could be such an impressive fighter is unknown, stupid wenches attacking other youkai..." Jaken continued to grumble about how weak females were and how weak wolf youkai must be to be defeated by one.  
  
'So it was her.' Sesshoumaru thought after hearing about the cloak. He felt strangely honored that he had been able to see her without the covering of her cloak and live. He was full sure that if she had wanted to kill him at the moment she could have.  
  
"Jaken tell me if this female is heard of again." Wit that said Sesshoumaru walked to his chambers.  
  
"Hey, who is this female?" Inu Yasha asked running after Sesshoumaru, but he was just ignored. "Keh, stupid stuck-up older half-brothers." He mumbled and went back to his own room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning came a bit too quickly as far as Kagome was concerned. She enjoyed the night stars and the peace. She turned to the little kit, who in the middle of the night had made her cloak into his own little blanket. "Come on Shippou. It's time to get up." Shippou just cuddled closer against her. She began to shake the little kit until he finally stirred and cracked an eye open.  
  
"Do we have to get up so early?" Shippou yawned. He tried to curl tighter into her cloak.  
  
"Yep, sorry Shippou, but we need to keep moving." She stood up and took the kit with her. "Are you hungry?" Shippou's stomach grumbled in answer. Kagome giggled and told him to stay put while she found something for him to eat.  
  
Shippou sat on the forest floor till Kagome came back with a rabbit. "Aren't you hungry Kagome?"  
  
"Not right now Shippou." Kagome didn't want to tell the kit that she had only eaten with him the night before in order to keep her hunger ravings down. Kami only ate one specific thing and she was not about to subject the kit to that horrible sight. She found eating normal food would kill the cravings, but they left her feeling unsatisfied. She hadn't eaten what she was supposed to in almost two weeks. 'I wonder if I can get away from him for a moment to eat.' Kagome thought although she loathed what she had to do.  
  
After Shippou had eaten, Kagome and he started walking again. Kagome had hoped that they would find a village they cold stay in, but she wanted to get out of the Western Lands. 'Stupid Western Lord. Guess I have to add him to the list of people to stay away from. I can't believe that I kissed him.' Kagome's hand touched her lips. She had done that last night as she stared at the night sky pondering what had happened. She could still feel a slight tingle on her lips.  
  
"Are you okay Kagome?" Shippou asked seeing that she was lost in thought.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine Shippou." Kagome pulled her hood down and silently hoped that she wouldn't run into anymore males. That was another reason that she was afraid to take Shippou into a village. She was glad that unlike other youkai or ningen her heat only lasted three days. "So what do you want to do today?" Kagome asked turning her attention back to the little kit next to her.  
  
"Can we go play?" Shippou asked hopefully.  
  
"Hai, I suppose so." Kagome was happy that Shippou was adjusting to being with her. She just hoped that if she distracted him enough he wouldn't miss his family so much. She knew from experience that the shock had probably not struck him yet. "What do you want to play?"  
  
"Tag you're it." Shippou said and ran away. Kagome smirked and then went after the kit not using all her speed so as to give him a chance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My lord, you have visitors." Jaken came crashing into Sesshoumaru's study where he and Inu Yasha were having another fight.  
  
"I am not in the mood Jaken." Sesshoumaru said in a very venomous tone.  
  
"Demo, Sesshoumaru-sama, these are not normal visitors." Jaken said before he was thrown out of the way when the door was slammed open.  
  
"You should calm down Kamui." Eiri said after Kamui had practically torn the door apart.  
  
"I am tired of waiting on worthless youkai." Kamui walked into the room completely ignoring Inu Yasha and stood before Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru automatically knew what they were and stood to greet them. He did not like being intruded on, but he knew that even he had no chance against a kami. "What brings you here?"  
  
Eiri spoke first to keep Kamui from saying something that could jeopardize their goal. "There is a war brewing and the kami are in need of youkai forces to aide them in the battle."  
  
"Keh, I thought the kami were all powerful." Inu Yasha barely got out before Kamui had his claws wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Would like to see how powerful?" Kamui said in a very menacing voice. Inu Yasha was barely able to shake his head.  
  
"Kamui, put him down. We have orders." Eiri said trying to keep a fight from breaking out. Eiri was actually surprised that Kamui had acted like that. He was usually very in control of his anger. 'Talking to all these youkai must really be getting to him.' What surprised Eiri further was the fact that Sesshoumaru made no move to help Inu Yasha.  
  
Kamui dropped Inu Yasha and he fell unceremoniously onto the floor. "You have my armies support." Sesshoumaru said after Inu Yasha had been released. In truth Sesshoumaru had been happy that someone had finally shut the hanyou up.  
  
"You miss understand Sesshoumaru. We want you to fight with us, not your army. You are a powerful lord as far as youkai go. Your army would be like throwing pebbles at a mountain." Eiri clarified.  
  
"In that case you have my aide." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"No way. You're not leaving with out me!" Inu Yasha said. He was not allowed to fight as long as he was residing in the Western Lands by Sesshoumaru's orders and looked forward to some bloodshed.  
  
"A pathetic hanyou like you would be of no use in this battle." Kamui spat.  
  
"Hey with the Tetsusaiga I have as much strength as any youkai." Inu Yasha stated gesturing to his sword.  
  
"You can come if you wish, but we will not be responsible for your inevitable death." Eiri compromised.  
  
"Great now we don't only have youkai we have a weak hanyou." Kamui muttered. "And now we have to find the disgraceful crossbreed."  
  
"You shouldn't be so harsh Kamui. Kagome is you half sister." Eiri reminded.  
  
"You don't need to remind me that I share blood with that disgrace." Kamui walked from the room.  
  
"This is going to be hard. If Kagome doesn't want to be found it will be near impossible." Eiri said to himself but Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha overheard.  
  
"Who's Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"She's Kamui's half sister and the last person that we need to get to help us. You haven't seen her have you?"  
  
"Depends what she looks like?"  
  
"Tall, beautiful, and she wears a dark blue velvet cloak." After hearing this Sesshoumaru noticeably froze. "You've met her haven't you?" Eiri asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hai, last night. She was trespassing on my lands."  
  
Kamui walked back in after hearing this. He had been standing by the door waiting for Eiri. "Take us to where you last saw her."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and they left. Sesshoumaru, Kamui, and Eiri took to the sky leaving Inu Yasha to have to run on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay slightly boring chap, but next chapter they will all meet and sparks will fly. I already got a few reviews about couples. In truth I haven't decided yet. It could be Sess/Kag, Inu/Kag, or Eiri/Kag. I might have a vote, but for right now unofficially tell me what you think. Please review!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Aira^o^: yeah Kagome's gonna get the chance to kick a lot of @$$ in this fic  
  
Ashleekyle: Thanks for all the compliments. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.  
  
Yume Tsukino: Feel free to throw out ideas at me.  
  
Queen of the Storms: If it does turn out to be a Sess/Kag they won't get together for a bunch more chapters.  
  
Soudesuka-Shurikens: I agree I love Sess/Kag fics too. They're so cute together  
  
Inukamisashi: Going to need to wait another chapter to see if Kagome's going to help  
  
SesshKaRin: Here's the update hope you enjoyed.  
  
Well thanks for the reviews.  
  
~*Shichan 


	4. Finders Keepers

AN: I held off the whole Kamui and Kagome encounter for a bit, but you get to find out more about her past in this chapter. And thanks for everyone whose voting keep them coming. Votes thus far:  
  
Sess/Kag: 14  
  
Inu/Kag: 2  
  
Eiri/Kag: 1  
  
Wow Sess is way in the lead right now. Wonder if he'll stay there.  
  
Sess: Of course I'll stay there pathetic human.  
  
Shichan: Hey you better be nice. It's humans who are voting for you right now.  
  
Sess: Are you sure?  
  
Shichan: Well...actually...no. I'd hope most of them are human.  
  
CH: 3 Finders Keepers  
  
By the time Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha and the two kami got to the clearing where Sesshoumaru had last saw her, she was as expected no where to be seen. "The wench is probably long gone already." Inu Yasha groaned.  
  
"Baka na hanyou. If you can't take the travel you should have never come." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
Eiri and Kamui checked the air for any signs of where she had gone. The scent that they found made their eyes widen. "You never said she was in heat." Eiri said.  
  
"Oh so that was the wench you were with the other night." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Inu Yasha shut your mouth. She was trespassing on my territory. Heat or not I told her to leave." Sesshoumaru stated. He reminded himself that technically he did not lie because he had told her to leave when he first confronted her.  
  
"Eiri, I'm going back. I leave you to deal with them and Kagome." Kamui stated and then took to the sky.  
  
"I guess I don't get much of a choice." Eiri said. "I can sense some energy this way." Eiri pointed and then went of towards the surrounding area.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can never give enough thanks for this.' Kagome thought after she had downed the potion that caused her heat scent to leave her. 'Now no more stupid males attacking, well less any way.'  
  
Kagome and Shippou had traveled to a small village to get the potion after Kagome deemed it necessary since they had been attacked four times that morning. She really wanted to get rid of the smell once Shippou asked her why all those males were attacking them and talking about mating.  
  
'That kit's parents should have told him about things like that. I'm afraid that now I'll have to, eventually.' Kagome and Shippou were at the moment at a small inn resting. She had been impressed with how well the little kit had kept up with her so far. Whenever he had gotten tired she had carried him though that wasn't often. She had promised that could stay the day in the village after they had arrived though.  
  
"Kagome!" She turned to see the small kit come into the room with a whole bunch of fruits. "I thought you might be hungry. You haven't eaten all day." Shippou said.  
  
"Thank you, Shippou. But I'm not very hungry." Kagome answered as the little kit took a seat next to her and began peeling an orange.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome? I know you have to be hungry. Do you want something else to eat?" Shippou asked worried that his new friend wasn't eating.  
  
"Shippou, have you ever heard stories about the kami?" Kagome asked figuring she had to tell the kit sometime if he was going to travel with her.  
  
"Hai. They're supposed to be really powerful, but not very nice to those who aren't kami."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Do you know what they eat?"  
  
Shippou thought for a little bit and then his eyes widened as her remembered the tales. "I heard that they drink the blood of youkai."  
  
Kagome again nodded. "Ummm...Shippou, remember I told you I'm half kami." Kagome admitted and waited for the kit to realize what she meant.  
  
Shippou processed her words for a bit as he ate his orange and then the realization hit him. "You drink the blood of youkai?!" Kagome nodded sadly. She loathed what she needed to stay alive, especially since her life wasn't exactly worth much to begin with. "You're not going to eat me are you?"  
  
"No, of course not!" Kagome said.  
  
"Then okay." Kagome looked at Shippou strangely.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's okay. I mean it's not like it's your fault that you have to eat that. So do you just hunt anything?" Shippou said.  
  
"No, usually those that attack me and I always kill them first."  
  
"That's good. I heard stories that some kami just bite their prey and drink from them while they're still alive."  
  
"Hai, some do because they look down on youkai just as youkai look down on ningen." Kagome explained.  
  
"So why aren't you living with them? Shouldn't you be with them in the lap of luxury like I heard they live in?"  
  
At that question Shippou could see Kagome's mood drop and her eyes sadden. "You know how youkai treat hanyou?" Shippou nodded. "Well, I'm only half kami so I'm treated by them the same way a hanyou is treated by youkai."  
  
***flashback***  
  
"How could you bring that filthy thing into our home?!" Kagome flinched as heard the woman shriek about her.  
  
"She will stay. She is my blood." Kagome looked up at the man beside her. The man who was supposedly her father. She had just met him and he had basically forced her to come with him.  
  
A boy who looked a couple of years older that her was standing next to the woman who was yelling. He was staring at Kagome with an intense gaze of hatred. Kagome wanted nothing more that to turn away around run, but the hand on her should was not going to let her go anywhere. She already had a bruise forming on her cheek from her father "convincing" her to come with him.  
  
"She will bring nothing, but shame to our family. Her and her filthy blood. I can't believe you would have done something like this to me, your mate. How could you have gone off and done that with a youkai no less?! What will all the others think? She is going to be our middle child." The woman gestured to her swollen stomach. "You won't even be able to tell the others that you did it because I didn't want you anymore or vice versa because in my stomach in the proof that we have still been together after the birth of that-that...that filthy creature!" She ranted and pointed at Kagome in disgust.  
  
***end flashback***  
  
"That's sad Kagome." Shippou's words brought Kagome out of her trance. "Maybe you should go get something to eat. I'll stay here if you're worried about me seeing."  
  
Kagome smiled at the small kit, but shook her head. "Come on Kagome. You need to eat something." Shippou looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'll go hunt. You stay here." Kagome said. Shippou nodded and watched her leave.  
  
Shippou sat and ate his fruit. He couldn't believe that Kagome was part kami. 'Then why doesn't she have wings?' He thought. Shippou knew that all kami had long white wings. 'Maybe she doesn't have them because she's only half kami.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kagome was hunting she heard a scream. Her head turned in the direction it had come from and then she took off towards it. She came into a clearing and saw a three wolf youkai shrouding the terrified figure of a small girl. Kagome sneered when she recognized the scent.  
  
"So you guys couldn't handle a full grown woman so you needed to attack a little girl." Kagome stated. The three youkai turned to look at her and recognized the figure in the blue velvet cloak.  
  
"You?!" The two youkai in the back seemed to cower back a bit, while the one in the middle took a step towards her. "You will not keep us from another meal." The youkai lunged at her.  
  
Kagome dodged to the side and back kicked the youkai into a tree. "Pathetic. Needing to attack a small child to get a meal." The youkai attack a second time. He jumped up and came at Kagome with his claws ready, but Kagome was too fast. The youkai fell to the ground with one of Kagome's swords through his stomach. The other two looked at her in fright and then took off running.  
  
Kagome went over to the already dead youkai and brought her fangs to his neck. She punctured the skin and then drank to her heart's content. Finally satiated, Kagome felt herself rejuvenated. It had been a long time since she had eaten. She wiped the blood from her mouth and pulled out her sword from the corpse. She resheated it and turned to see the little girl still one the forest floor in the fetal position.  
  
'What is this? First I have the kitsune kit and now.' Kagome took a whiff. 'And now a ningen girl.' Kagome sighed. She went over to the girl and picked her up.  
  
The girls eyes widened in fright. Kagome pulled back her hood and gave the child a small smile. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Kagome said. The child seemed to relax due to Kagome's soft words and sweet smile. "Where's your family, I'll take you to them." Kagome said.  
  
"They were killed by the youkai." The girl said as she sobbed.  
  
"I guess you're just like Shippou." Kagome said.  
  
"Who's Shippou?"  
  
"A little kitsune kit I saved from the same youkai yesterday. I should have killed them then. If I had your family wouldn't have been hurt." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"Not your fault." The little girl said and cuddled into Kagome's embrace. Kagome pulled her hood back on and decided she would take the child to the village. She couldn't just leave her there alone.  
  
"What's your name?" Kagome asked the small girl.  
  
"Rin." The child replied. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Kagome."  
  
"Rin thinks Kagome is pretty. Why does she wear a hood?"  
  
"I have my reasons Rin." Kagome said and the child to her delight didn't push the subject. Instead the girl began to talk about random things, but the winced when Kagome had shifted her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Rin has some cuts." Kagome looked the girl over. She had a few cuts on her legs and arms probably from branches while running. She had also skinned her knees. Kagome sighed and thought it was a good thing she had shown up when she did since the girl didn't seem to have any injuries from the youkai.  
  
"We'll get you all patched up when we get to the village." Kagome said and Rin gave her a big gap toothed smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eiri was desperately trying to stay calm in the mist of the hanyou. He was bad mouthed and incredibly rude. Eiri had tried to practice the idea that kami were not better than all other creatures, but this hanyou made it difficult for him not to think that at the moment. Eiri looked at the Western Lord. He seemed the complete opposite of his half brother. Sesshoumaru was calm and collected, emotionless, and seemed to have infinite patience to find the girl they were looking for and not kill his brother in the process.  
  
"Well, we're on the right track." Eiri said and looked down at the youkai on the forest floor.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inu Yasha said and looked around the kami's wings and saw the dead wolf youkai. "What does that have to do with finding this Kagome person?"  
  
Eiri pointed out the fang marks on the neck. "She got hungry." He said obviously.  
  
"Wait, I thought it was just a story that you guys drank youkai blood." Inu Yasha said looking a little sick.  
  
Eiri and Sesshoumaru took in the scent of the area. Both secretly were just taking in Kagome's scent. Then they both noticed the ningen scent. "That way." Eiri said and Sesshoumaru nodded. Inu Yasha just grumbled about wanting to take break and how stupid it was searching for some wench.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yay, you're back." Shippou greeted Kagome and then saw the girl in her arms. "Who's she?"  
  
"Shippou, this is Rin. Rin, this is Shippou." Kagome put down Rin and went to hang up her cloak. "Rin was attacked by the same wolf youkai you were and they killed her family too."  
  
"I hope you chose them as your meal." Shippou said. "They were a bunch of jerks."  
  
"Shippou!"  
  
"Sorry Kagome. But they were." Shippou looked at Rin who was eating one of his apples. "So what are we going to do with her?"  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with either of you." Kagome said and sat down.  
  
"But I want to stay with you Kagome." Shippou said.  
  
"Rin wants to stay with Kagome too."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Look little ones. I am not the best person to be following. You'll get yourselves hurt and I don't want that."  
  
"Please Kagome. I promise I won't be trouble." Shippou looked up at her with nig pleading eyes. Kagome tried to keep her decision, but when Rin joined in on the pouting and puppy dog eyes she sighed in defeat.  
  
"Okay." Kagome said and then stiffened.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Shippou asked. She gestured for them to go hide and then crept up the side of the door.  
  
The door slid open slowly and Kagome stood silent. A figure walked in and she kicked them into the far wall. She was about to do a follow up attack when she recognized who it was. "Eiri?"  
  
Eiri had opened the door slowly expecting Kagome to be sitting around or sleeping since she had just eaten. He hadn't expected to get knocked into a wall. "Jeez Kagome, you still hit harder than any kami." Eiri said and rubbed his head. He sat down on the floor.  
  
Kagome walked over to him. "What are you doing here, Eiri?"  
  
"He wished to invite you to fight on their side." Kagome turned and recognized the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
"I believe you two have met. Kagome, Sesshoumaru the Western Lord and his half brother Inu Yasha."  
  
"Since when do kami associate with youkai and hanyou?" Kagome asked.  
  
"If they didn't you wouldn't have been born." Eiri responded.  
  
"And the world would be a better place." Kagome added and smirked. "Shippou, Rin it's okay now."  
  
Shippou and Rin walked over to her and hid behind her. "Since when did you become a mother?" Eiri asked.  
  
"Since my last meal made a meal of their parents." Kagome answered.  
  
"So will you join us?" Eiri asked.  
  
"You know I'd do a lot of things for you Eiri. You're one of the few who actually treated me well back there, but going back. No way Eiri." Kagome said. Her tone told everyone that she was dead serious.  
  
"Then I guess you don't want to fight the one person you've ever truly hated in your life." Eiri stated.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Itami has arisen again." Eiri said and everyone noticed how Kagome seemed to freeze at the mention of the name.  
  
"No, we killed him. Kamui, Ryuuichi and I. He's dead."  
  
"That's what we thought. But he's back and sine our numbers are still not as high as they once were and the fact that he is turning the kami against each other, we are looking at another massive civil war." Eiri looked down. "There is one more thing." He hated being the bearer of bad news. "He killed Ryuuichi."  
  
"No..." Kagome entire world narrowed into that one thought. 'Ryuuichi...'  
  
***flashback***  
  
"Why can't I play with her?" A little Ryuuichi asked his mother.  
  
"Her blood is dirty. She's not worth your time or affections. Stay away from her Ryuuichi." His mother said, hatred and disgust clear in her voice. She then turned and walked away.  
  
"You don't look dirty." Ryuuichi said after he walked over to a 12 year old Kagome. He looked her over and couldn't see what was wrong with her.  
  
"You'll get in trouble for speaking with me." Kagome said.  
  
"I don't care." Said a 5 year old Ryuuichi, smiling. "Do you want to play?" Kagome looked a bit wary, but then smiled and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome doubled over in pain as her father hit her in the stomach. Her father was in another of his drunken rages. She hadn't even known kami got drunk. She wanted to fall over and stay on the ground, but she wasn't about to. She couldn't risk it. Behind her Ryuuichi cowered in the corner, afraid of his father's anger.  
  
Kagome stood before him and wasn't about to let her father get pass her. She was only 13 and no match for her father, but she wouldn't fail her little brother. Kamui was off hiding somewhere. He had been in the situation before as well and had always hidden behind Kagome also. He didn't like her and she didn't particularly care for him, but she wouldn't let him get hurt either.  
  
During her father's rages Kagome became a living punching bag. And a protective wall between him and her siblings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was leaving. The battle had been fought and won at a great price. "Go ahead and leave you stupid half breed." Kamui said and swung his hand at her. Kagome caught his wrist and shook her head. 'No more.' Kagome thought. 'I'm not letting anyone hurt me anymore.'  
  
She turned and walk to the door. Ryuuichi put his hand on her shoulder in a silent request to stay. Kagome lowered her head and put her hand on his. "Gomen," was all she said and then continued on her way. Who knew it would be the last time they would see each other?  
  
***end flashback***  
  
"I'll do it." Everyone turned to look at her as she had come out of her thoughts. "I'll do it to avenge Ryuuichi, not to help the kami." Kagome said.  
  
"Good. You'll probably want to sleep since you ate today." Eiri said and put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome didn't seem to mind and yawned. Sesshoumaru on the other time had to hold back a growl when he saw Eiri touch Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha was just hanging out on the side, but was definitely finding the girl good scenery. He watched her every move as she had spoken. 'Not bad on the eyes.' He thought. "So we leave in the morning." He said.  
  
Kagome turned and noticed the hanyou for the first time. Everyone nodded and settled down for the day. Kagome lay in the bed with the two children. Sesshoumaru was by the door lying against the wall, his eyes never left her and to his distaste he noticed neither did Eiri's from the other side of the room.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't notice the other two as he was basically passed out in his world of dreams on the floor. Tomorrow would be interesting in deed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, Kagome's going to fight. But first they need to get to the land of the kami. With a youkai and hanyou with them it might take a while. How will they all interact? What will Kagome say when she sees Kamui? Decided to put that part off for a bit. So many more questions. Please review and tell me what you think and what you want to see happen.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Tsunami-chan: Well, now you know what she eats. And yeah I like making Kagome able to take care of herself.  
  
Inukamisashi: Here's your update  
  
Airs^o^: You might get what you want since the votes seem to be leaning towards Sess/Kag, but I'll be taking votes for a few more chapters.  
  
The kiit: Thanks, if you want to read more lemons I started a fic on AFF.net and it's Sess/Kag  
  
Ashleekyle: Hope this chappie gave some insights to Kagome's past, but you'll find out more as the story goes. By the end you should be able to decipher her entire past.  
  
Neko-Cryxxy: I guess that means you want to vote for it to be Inu/Kag, better vote more since right now they're not winning  
  
Wicked-lady190: Your vote is counted, but whose the we?  
  
Soudesuka-Shurikens: Sess knows that he can't compete with them, he's thought everything through. He also wants to meet Kagome again.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and voted.  
  
~*Shichan 


	5. Let's go!

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, but it wasn't getting as moany reviews as some of my others. Thanks for all the votes though and the standing as of right now is:  
  
Sess/Kag: 40  
  
Eiri/Kag: 12  
  
Inu/Kag: 24  
  
Wow, umm...Sess/Kag is majorly dominating. Those Inu and Eiri fans better get out there and represent not that I mind Sess/Kag if anyone's read my other fics they know that. I also realized that mm.org has all the inu fans while ff.net has the majority of Sess fans, weird.  
  
CH: 4 Let's go!  
  
An almost seven year old Kagome watched with wide eyes as her father knocked her mother to the floor. "Stop!" Kagome yelled and tried to grab her fathers arm. Instead she was just thrown against a wall.  
  
"Kagome, grab your brother!" Her mother yelled at her. A trail of blood traveled down her chin from the corner of her mouth. It was sad sight to see such a once proud female tora youkai now with wide violet eyes filled with fear and bruises forming in multiple places.  
  
"Shut up bitch!" Another slap tossed Kagome's mother across the room.  
  
Kagome ran and grabbed her little brother from his cradle. She ran out the door as fast she could before his father even noticed her missing. This was the biggest rage she had ever seen him in before.  
  
About an hour later Kagome came back. She hesitantly opened the door, her little brother still in her arms. In the middle of the floor she saw her mother lying in a pool of blood. Kagome walked over slowly. She listened for any signs of someone around. She set her little brother down and gently shook her mother. "Mommy?" Kagome whispered.  
  
Her mother made no movements and Kagome couldn't hear a heart beat or her mother's breathing. Tears began to stream down her face. "Mommy, please wake up. Please." Kagome pleaded while shaking her mother's unmoving body.  
  
"The bitch deserved it." Kagome turned to see her father still drunk standing in the entrance way to the kitchen.  
  
"You killed mommy! How could you?!" Kagome lunged at him and scratched her claws across his cheek. Her father kicked her and she slid across the floor. Hearing her little brother starting to cry Kagome ran over to grab him and then ran for the door, her father was in close pursuit.  
  
She gotten only a few yards before she slid on the wet grass. Her brother slid from her arms and ended up as few feet away from her unharmed. She turned with her eyes wide ran still pouring over her and saw her father come straight at her.  
  
Kagome bolted straight up in the bed breathing heavy. The memories that came in her dreams were another reason why she tried not to eat often since she only slept after eating. Her eyes were wide and she tried to catch her breath. Her heart seemed as if it would beat out of her chest. The drumming was loud in her ears.  
  
She looked around to find Shippou and Rin still asleep at her side. She felt eyes on her and saw Sesshoumaru staring at her with his intense golden gaze. He didn't say anything and she didn't give any explanation.  
  
"Bad dream or bad memories?" Kagome turned to see Eiri looking at her also.  
  
"It's nothing, Eiri." Kagome said in a soft voice. She knew she wasn't fooling anyone.  
  
From across the room Inu Yasha yawned and sat up. He noticed the two other males looking at Kagome and wondered what he had missed. His stomach growling broke the silence of the room. Sesshoumaru looked at Inu Yasha in slight disgust. "What? It's not like I can help it." Kagome tossed him an apple from the bunch of fruits Shippou had gotten yesterday. "Thanks."  
  
Kagome just gave a small smile in response and shook the two kids awake. "Can't we sleep a little longer, Kagome?"  
  
"Sorry, Shippou, but we need to get going." Shippou and Rin slowly sat up and yawned. They both accepted the fruit that Kagome offered and began eating while everyone waited for them to finish. "Aren't you hungry as well Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked turning her violet gaze to the Western Lord. Sesshoumaru shook his head his eyes never leaving her.  
  
When the kids and Inu Yasha were done eating the group left and began the travel to the kami's territory. While they walked Shippou and Rin talked and played. Sesshoumaru tried to hold back his growls as he saw Eiri trying to get too close for his liking to Kagome multiple times. He silently wondered if they had been more than just friends before.  
  
'Eiri hasn't changed a bit.' Kagome thought as she noticed the way the red headed kami tried to get close to her. Kagome had always known that Eiri wanted her to be more than a friend. He still looked exactly as she remembered him, not that she would think he would have aged being that he was a kami. He still had his short messy dark red hair and orange-yellow eyes. The sign of his family was a yellow starburst on his forehead. He had his big white wings out even though they weren't flying at the moment. Kagome always kept hers hidden being that they could will them away when they felt like it.  
  
Kagome kept a smile on her face as she spoke with Eiri, she always tried to keep people from knowing how she felt inside. "So are you going to stay for good after this?" Eiri asked the hope apparent in his voice. Kagome held back a sigh as Sesshoumaru held back a growl.  
  
"You know that I can't stay there." Kagome said. "So has anything changed while I was gone?"  
  
"Let's see. Most of the higher ups are still incredibly snobby and ornery. The elder is looking forward to seeing you again."  
  
Kagome smiled thinking of the old kami. "Shorin always was one of the kinder. Well, along with you Eiri."  
  
"At this pace we should meet Kamui in two days." Everyone notice how Kagome's face fell at the mention of Kamui. "I'm sure he'll act fine while you're there."  
  
"I hope your right." Kagome said.  
  
"Who's Kamui?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Kamui is my older half brother." Kagome answered.  
  
"I've never had a brother before." Rin said. "Is he nice?"  
  
"I'm sure he is when I'm not around." Kagome said under her breath. Rin being the only human was the only one who didn't hear her. "I don't really know what Kamui is like now. I haven't seen him in a long time." Kagome said to the little girl.  
  
"Oh...don't you miss him? I mean I miss my family." Rin said not noticing the tension that Kagome was feeling.  
  
"We just don't get along." Kagome said.  
  
They traveled until late at night. Kagome carried the two children since they had long since gotten tired and fallen asleep. They finally decided to stop in a clearing near a small lake. Kagome set the children down and put her cloak over them. She then set about making a fire for their benefit.  
  
"Damn, it's cold." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Worthless hanyou, stop complaining." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Everyone noticed how Kagome dropped some of the sticks she was holding when he said that.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Can we take a break?" Seven year old Kagome asked sitting on the floor. She was in the dojo with her real father and Kamui. They had been training hard and she was exhausted. She had never trained before and now she was made to train three times a day.  
  
"Stupid half breed! If you can't take it you should just leave. This place would be a whole lot better if you were gone." Kamui yelled standing over her.  
  
"Kamui! Get back to work." Their father said. He walked over to Kagome and pulled her off the ground with a bruising grip. "Look you're here now so you might as well suck it up and at least act worthy enough to be here." It was that moment that Kagome swore she would train as hard she could so that one day no one would be able to insult her and get away with it.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Kagome was brought out of her reverie by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru's golden eyes looking down at her. She pulled away and his hand fell from her shoulder. "I-I think I'll go take a bath. I'll be back." She said and walked to the lake.  
  
"What was her problem?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Kagome has had a very traumatizing past." Eiri answered. "She used to get these little flashbacks before, I guess she still does. She must have even more bad things to remember now with how Kamui and the other kami treated her." Eiri sighed. "I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru's insult of you, Inu Yasha, struck a chord in her. She was ridiculed almost her entire life with the kami for being a half breed."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the direction Kagome had gone in with an almost imperceptible look of regret in his golden eyes. 'Now she definitely won't want to be near me.' Sesshoumaru considered apologizing though he knew he shouldn't follow her while she was bathing, even if he had watched her before. Instead he jumped to a tree branch and leaned against the trunk waiting for her to return.  
  
"I get insulted by Sesshoumaru all the time. It doesn't bother me none." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"You don't get it. You get insulted by Sesshoumaru and maybe a handful of others. Kagome has been insulted and hurt both mentally and physically by an entire race. Not to mention her step father before she joined the kami." Eiri explained.  
  
"Whatever." Inu Yasha said and finished making the fire Kagome was about to make before she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome slid into the water wishing it was warmer. "Well this is great, the one guy I've actually thought looked good and he turns out to be a jerk. Then again it's just like my luck." Kagome said to herself and sighed.  
  
Kagome got out and shook herself off. She guessed it was part of her tora youkai side that made her do that. She redressed and then walked back to the clearing. When she got there Inu Yasha was asleep by the fire opposite Rin and Shippou, Eiri was leaning against a tree staring up at the moon, and Sesshoumaru was up a tree staring right at her as if he had been waiting for her to get back.  
  
She set her stuff down and felt Sesshoumaru jump down and land behind her. "I wish to speak with you." Kagome gave a small nod and they walked into the surrounding brush out of Eiri's hearing range.  
  
"What is it you wished to speak about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I am not used to regretting actions, but I wish to apologize for my earlier words." Sesshoumaru said. "I did not know they would affect you and..." Kagome held up her hand to make him stop.  
  
"Look, Sesshoumaru...you're just apologizing because of how the words affected me, but you still think that those who are half-breeds are tainted. Unless you can say that you don't honestly feel that way then there is no reason for you to be apologizing to me." Kagome said and then returned to the clearing.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment longer. He knew that she was right. He couldn't decide it was alright for her to be a half-breed and still insult Inu Yasha for his blood. He sighed, he would have to work very hard at accepting others if she were to accept him and he wondered if she was worth it. He knew hardly anything about her, but he wanted her more than anything before. Even more so than his father's fang that his stupid brother had. Sesshoumaru sighed and walked back to the clearing.  
  
When he got there Kagome was lying curled up with Shippou and Rin, but was obviously not sleeping. He jumped back onto the tree branch and closed his eyes. He fell into a peaceful rest though kept his senses aware if anything were to happen.  
  
Eiri had tried to approach Kagome when she had come back, but she basically ignored him and went straight to Shippou and Rin. 'I wonder if she'll ever notice how much I love her.'  
  
'Well, he tried to apologize so he can't be all that bad right?' Kagome thought as she stared up at the stars. 'God, maybe I should just mate with Eiri and stop this stupid hunt for the perfect guy. He definitely doesn't exist. I wonder if Inu Yasha ever gets the same types of thoughts about settling for someone you don't love in a romantic sense just to have someone. I'm sure he must have troubles being a hanyou. Tomorrow might be better, because I'm sure the next day is going to be horrible when I have to see Kamui.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That chapter was shorter than normal, but I had to get it out there and I think I ended in a good spot. Please review and tell me what you think and continue to vote for what couple you want and I will have the other characters so you can tell me who you want them to get with also, like Sango/Miroku or Kikyou/Inu (I can make Kikyou nice). The sky is the limit.  
  
I do take multiple votes if you review for different chapters or I guess you could under different names, but that sounds like cheating.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Aira^o^: thanks for the votes and yes I am the author of Kagome: Pleasure Slave?  
  
Goddess of Balance: another Sess/Kag fan ^_^  
  
Kodoku no Bara: If Sess wins then yep they'll have a lot of "fun"  
  
Yume Tsukino: Don't worry I'm not a ningen either, I'm an apprentice of the great kami Shinigami. Wow, I wish I had friends at this school I could talk about these things with...if anyone from UC Davis or Hawaii is out there e-mail me and we'll get together.  
  
Fallon: Well now you know what Eiri looks like and you'll find out what Kamui looks like in about one or two chapters.  
  
Ashley: I know, I know, I'm sorry I'm not updating faster but this fic isn't get as many reviews as some of my others  
  
Well thanks for the reviews and votes please keep them coming ^_^  
  
~*Shichan 


	6. Arrival

AN: Yay, I finished another chapter. But I warn you there is a cliffhanger, but review and I'll write the next chapter faster.  
  
Pairing standings:  
  
Sess/Kag: 51  
  
Eiri/Kag: 14  
  
Inu/Kag: 28  
  
Wow Sesshoumaru is still majorly kicking butt.  
  
CH: 5 Arrival  
  
When the sun was rising and casting its rays into the clearing, Kagome decided it was time to sit up. She gently placed Rin and Shippou off of her and onto the ground. She looked around seeing Eiri was still in the same place seemingly lost in thought. Inu Yasha was still asleep on the other side of the now dead fire. She searched for Sesshoumaru, but didn't see him anywhere. She stood up and sniffed the air and found his scent.  
  
"Good morning." Eiri said to Kagome. He had watched her most of the night and wondered what she thought about as she laid there awake at night. 'I doubt she was thinking about me.' Eiri thought dejectedly.  
  
"Morning." Kagome said with a smile. Even though she didn't return his feelings, Kagome still thought of him as a great friend. Without any further words she followed Sesshoumaru's scent into the surrounding forest. Eiri just watched her go and a small frown appeared on his features.  
  
Kagome covered up her scent with a simple spell and snuck up on the seemingly oblivious youkai lord. "Whatcha doing?" Kagome popped up next to him. Sesshoumaru covered his surprise behind his emotionless mask, but Kagome saw it and smiled. "So...?" Kagome said when he didn't answer.  
  
Sesshoumaru held up the two dead rabbits that were in his hand. "You must be really hungry." Kagome said as they began to walk back to the clearing.  
  
"I figured Inu Yasha and your two pups would be hungry as well." Sesshoumaru said in his normal bored voice. His breath caught though when he found himself on the receiving end of one of the purest smiles he'd ever seen.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it. Sesshoumaru was actually doing something for a hanyou and a ningen. 'Maybe he's not so bad. At least he's trying.' Kagome thought as she smiled at him.  
  
'I should do things like this more often if that's my reward.' Sesshoumaru thought feeling warmed by her smile.  
  
They got back to the clearing and Kagome took the rabbits from Sesshoumaru and skinned them. He was slightly surprised that being what she was she knew how to skin a rabbit. He let her take the rabbits away and instead started on lighting the fire.  
  
When the rabbits were cooked Kagome woke Rin and Shippou. Inu Yasha had already woken when he smelt the food being cooked. He was incredibly surprised when he saw that there was enough food for everyone. "Did you go hunting, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked knowing she was the only one thoughtful enough to hunt for everyone.  
  
"Nope. Sesshoumaru caught the rabbits." She said with a smile in Sesshoumaru's direction. That greatly surprised Inu Yasha. Eiri just looked a bit jealous from the closeness that seemed to be growing between Kagome and the icy youkai lord.  
  
"You mean to tell me that my conceited half-brother actually did something for others?" Inu Yasha said and received a growl from Sesshoumaru in return. Kagome just gave a small laugh.  
  
"Yay food. I was hungry." Shippou said as he took the rabbit from Kagome.  
  
"Rin was hungry too." The small girl said as she took her share from Kagome as well. "Thank you Kagome-neechan."  
  
"You two should thank Sesshoumaru for catching breakfast." Kagome said.  
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." The two children said. Sesshoumaru nodded and acted like his normal self, but inside he was greatly confused. He never really did much for others, so he had never really been thanked before.  
  
When the meal was finished they started walking again. They were a few hours away when all four of them stopped. The two children who were in Kagome's arms looked at everyone wondering what was going on. A giant boomerang went flying by and a guy came out of the trees seeming to be running for his life.  
  
He ducked down as the boomerang swung back at him a second time. A girl came out of the trees and caught the projectile. "I swear Miroku if you touch me again I'll kill you!" The girl screamed, but then went silent as she saw the group looking at them she calmed down and blushed.  
  
Kagome laughed a bit and walked up to the girl. "So what'd he do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He's nothing but a lecher." The girl responded. "Oh sorry, my name is Sango."  
  
"I'm Kagome, and this is Rin and Shippou." Kagome said.  
  
"That was really cool." Shippou said referring to Sango's boomerang.  
  
"Oh, my hiraikotsu." Sango said. Miroku finally regained his senses and went to meet the beautiful woman who Sango was speaking with.  
  
"Hello, I'm Miroku." He introduced himself his hand began to slide down to Kagome's back side, but he stopped when he heard three growls. He looked up and saw Sesshoumaru, Eiri, and Inu Yasha watching him closely. "Heh heh, it's nice to meet you all." He said and sweat dropped.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Miroku, but if you try that again, you'll lose your hand." Kagome said in a sweet voice making her threat sound strangely more threatening. "Maybe we should stop for lunch and you two can tell us what you're doing all the way out here." Kagome suggested. "Oh, I'm being rude. This is Sesshoumaru, Eiri, and Inu Yasha." Miroku and Sango nodded.  
  
Kagome handed the two humans some fruit that they had picked up on their journey for everyone. "Sango and I met while we were both tracking down the same youkai. His name is Naraku..." Miroku continued the story about his curse and how Sango's entire village had been destroyed.  
  
"He apparently is now in league with a great evil called Itami. We were on our way to the land of the kami to help them in the war that seems to be brewing." Sango finished for Miroku.  
  
"You two seem really brave, but I doubt the kami would have accepted your offer." Kagome said. Everyone that had been eating had finished by the end of the Sango and Miroku's tale. "You're welcome to join us though." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"I don't know if that would be best." Eiri said.  
  
"If anything they can watch Shippou and Rin for me." Kagome said.  
  
"I'd rather fight, but if I really will be of no help, then I will watch the children." Sango said and Miroku nodded.  
  
"It'll be good practice for when we have our children." Miroku said and his hand slid to Sango's rear.  
  
"Baka hentai houshi!" Sango yelled and slapped him. Miroku fell to the ground with glowing red handprint on his cheek.  
  
"Always well worth it." He said as he looked at the blushing Sango. "Well shall we go?" Miroku said as he pulled himself off the ground.  
  
The group stood. Eiri offered his hand to help Kagome stand though he knew she didn't need it, but she took it all the same. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Eiri. 'He may be a kami, but I will not just sit back while he tries to take Kagome.' Sesshoumaru thought. He knew that he had little chance at defeating Eiri, about as much as Sango or Miroku had of defeating him, but for Kagome he would fight if he had to.  
  
The now grown group traveled till they got to the barrier protecting the kami lands. Sango and Miroku would periodically ride on Sango's fire cat, Kirara, when they got tired. That just showed Sango and Miroku that they had no chance in this battle if they couldn't even keep up with the travel pace of the others.  
  
"Okay, we're here." Inu Yasha said. "So how do we get in?" Eiri said a small chant and an opening in the barrier appeared and they all walked through.  
  
"Ahh, yes, home sweet home." Kagome said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"No one wanted you here to begin with." A voice was heard to their left and everyone turned.  
  
"Trust me I don't want to be here either." Kagome spat out. "But by the way it's nice to see you brother dear."  
  
"To think I actually share blood with a pathetic creature like you."  
  
Everyone seemed to wince. Inu Yasha now knew what Eiri had been talking about. Sesshoumaru at least tolerated him, but it seemed as if Kamui wanted nothing more than to be fully rid of Kagome. Kagome was just trying to keep herself from having another flashback.  
  
"It would seem you brought more pathetic creatures than you were supposed to Eiri." Kamui said looking at the two children with Kagome and Sango and Miroku.  
  
Eiri sighed. "Come on Kamui, I'm sure Shorin would like to see us." Kamui let Eiri distract him for the moment and turned leading the way the castle they would all be gathering at. Kagome stayed in the back of the group.  
  
"Rin sees why Kagome-neechan didn't miss her niisan." The little girl in Kagome's arms said. Kagome just nodded seemingly lost in thought.  
  
"Don't let him get to you Kagome. I think you're great." Shippou said.  
  
"Thanks you guys." Kagome said and gave them a small smile.  
  
"Keh, don't listen to that jerk. I never listen to Sesshoumaru when he says anything." Inu Yasha surprisingly said to her.  
  
"And that's why you're so useless to the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru said and Inu Yasha glared at him.  
  
'They make good brothers.' Kagome thought to herself. 'They seem to dislike each other, but I bet if one of them was in dire trouble the other would fight with all they had to help.' Kagome got a bit dejected by this thought. She didn't have a sibling that would do anything like that for her. She was sure that had Ryuuichi still been alive he would have been there for her. If she knew where her other brother was then maybe they could be close also.  
  
***flashback***  
  
A soaking wet young Kagome ran in the dark a precious bundle in her arms. She didn't know what to do. She had blood staining her clothes and was getting weary, not really physically, but mentally and emotionally.  
  
She found a small hut and knocked on the wall near the door. 'Please answer.' Kagome pleaded in her mind. A lamp was lit and an old woman came to the door.  
  
"You poor child, come in out of the rain." The old woman said and led Kagome inside. She then noticed the bundle in Kagome's arms. "Perhaps you'd like to rest and I'll check on your sibling." She said. Kagome was a bit hesitant to let him go though. "Don't worry, I'm a miko. My name is Kaede."  
  
Kagome didn't say anything, but handed over her brother. "He seems to be fine." Kaede said and set him down on some bedding in the corner. "You are welcome to stay here." Kaede offered and Kagome gave a nod. 'The child must be traumatized to not speak. There's blood all over her clothes, but she doesn't seem physically hurt other than that bruise on her cheek.' Kaede thought to herself as she settled Kagome next to her brother.  
  
Kagome didn't sleep and when the night was its darkest she got out of the blankets Kaede had given her and looked down at her sleeping brother. "I'm sorry, but I just can't stay." Kagome whispered to him.  
  
She got up and went silently to the door. She was thankful that it was no longer raining. She walked out and ran to the woods. She would rest at the next village and hopefully figure out what to do. 'I'll never forget you.'  
  
***end flashback***  
  
'Why should I expect someone to be there for me? I wasn't there for Kane, my little brother.' Kagome thought to herself as the group continued walking.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her the entire time. He wondered what she was thinking about since sometimes she just looked like she was not all there. He then remembered what Eiri had said about the flashbacks and wondered if she was having one. She suddenly seemed to pull herself back together, but also seemed to be holding back tears. 'A person like her should never have to be sad.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Sango looked at the kami leading them. At first she had thought he was incredibly handsome, but once he opened his mouth the perfect picture was shattered. Kamui was as tall as Sesshoumaru, but with short hair the same midnight black color as Kagome's. He had a dark blue insignia on his forehead of a six point star with three smaller stars on the left side. He also had the same big white wings that Eiri had.  
  
Kagome had noticed that nothing about Kamui had changed either, especially his attitude. He also still had the same piercing dark green eyes that always made Kagome want to run and hide, though she knew that she could probably still match him in strength.  
  
They finally reached the castle and all the humans and Shippou were in awe. A man stood at the door. In human years he looked about forty-five. He had short gray hair and shining icy blue eyes. On his forehead was an insignia of a golden diamond. He smiled when he saw the travelers. "I thank you for your help in our time of need." He said and gave a sideways glare at Kamui when he heard him scoff. "It is also good to have you back Kagome."  
  
"It's good to see you again Shorin, but I'm really not too happy to be back here." Kagome said.  
  
"I suppose that's understandable." Shorin said with a sympathetic smile. "What happened to your insignia?" He asked seeing that her forehead was blank.  
  
"Oh I forgot about that." Kagome said. She wiped her forehead of the makeup she used to cover up the marking on her forehead that looked exactly the same as Kamui's.  
  
"You should leave the makeup on, so that I have less association with you." Kamui said as he turned and walked into the castle.  
  
"Kamui is on edge with the coming battle and with the death of Ryuuichi." Shorin said.  
  
"Don't apologize for him." Kagome sighed. "It seems some things just don't change."  
  
"Well, I will have some servants show you all to your rooms." Shorin said and walked into the castle.  
  
"I'll see you later, right?" Eiri asked Kagome as he followed Shorin. Kagome gave a small nod. A little later bunch of little lights that looked like fireflies came out of the castle.  
  
"What are they?" Shippou asked Kagome.  
  
"Those are servants. They have invisibility spells on them and show only as little flashes of light. Just further showing the arrogance of the kami." Kagome said and followed the lights.  
  
"What do you mean by they show the arrogance of the kami, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, the servants aren't kami and are therefore made invisible as if they aren't worthy of being seen by the kami." Kagome explained.  
  
They were taken up stairs and down a bunch of halls till the lights stopped signaling this was their stop. They were each taken to different rooms. Kagome sat on the bed of her room. 'I don't know if I'm ready for this.' Kagome thought to herself. Rin and Shippou were taking a nap on the bed and didn't even hear the knock that came from the door.  
  
Kagome stood and opened the door to see Sesshoumaru on the other side. "They said dinner will be ready in half an hour. I thought you might want to take Rin and Shippou." Sesshoumaru explained since he knew that Kagome had no need to eat.  
  
"Okay, thanks Sesshoumaru." Kagome said trying to smile. Sesshoumaru wasn't fooled however and for the first time in his life felt rather helpless since he couldn't think of a way to help her. Kagome noticed what was going on in Sesshoumaru's mind. Though his expression and stance gave nothing away his eyes told everything. She felt strangely happy by his concern.  
  
"Will you be going to dinner as well?" Kagome asked and Sesshoumaru gave a small nod. "You want to know what's going on, don't you?" Kagome said knowing that though he would never say it Sesshoumaru was greatly curious of all the conflict that seemed to be going on. Sesshoumaru didn't give a response and Kagome let out a small sigh. "Come on, have a seat and I'll tell you what you wanna know."  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised at how well she was able to read him. He nodded and stepped inside. They sat across from each other. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome fidget for a few minutes and then she took a deep breath. "Okay well, most of the conflict started when my real father found me..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wanna know the rest? Then you better review. Oh I'm so evil. Well please review and voting is still open for a few more chapters.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Aira^o^ : Wow, I must say you are one of my most loyal fans thanks ^_^  
  
Negaprion: Thanks for the whole megami and kami thing, but since I'm referring to them as an entire race I think I'll just stick to calling them kami  
  
Nightkid: Hey it's nice talking to you on AIM, good luck with handling your brother  
  
Thanks to all the others who reviewed. It's always much appreciated.  
  
~*Shichan 


	7. Past Catches Up

AN: I decided to take Eiri out of the running since he was trailing so far behind. Sorry this chapter took so long, but it just didn't want to be written. Well here's how the votes stand at the moment:  
  
Sess/Kag: 62  
  
Inu/Kag: 42  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"You want to know what's going on, don't you?" Kagome said knowing that though he would never say it Sesshoumaru was greatly curious of all the conflict that seemed to be going on. Sesshoumaru didn't give a response and Kagome let out a small sigh. "Come on, have a seat and I'll tell you what you wanna know."  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised at how well she was able to read him. He nodded and stepped inside. They sat across from each other. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome fidget for a few minutes and then she took a deep breath. "Okay well, most of the conflict started when my real father found me..."  
  
CH: 6 Past Catches Up  
  
Sesshoumaru listen intently as Kagome told her tail. "Okay well, most of the conflict started when my real father found me. I was about seven at the time. I was just randomly traveling since I had nothing else to do, but wander and stay alive. I didn't have anywhere to go." Kagome's eyes saddened.  
  
"My father had been out hunting and I had been close to the kami land. He came across me and actually tried to make a meal of me at first. I ran and when he caught me I did all I could to fight. He bit me, but then pulled back immediately after tasting a bit of my blood. He recognized the blood of a kami even if I was only half. He sniffed at me a bit and I just remember being frozen in fear. He then brushed back my hair and saw my insignia and was shocked to see it matched his own." Sesshoumaru was wondering at that point how her father could have been such a fool as to not recognize his own daughter.  
  
"He told me I was his daughter. I hadn't known that the father I had before wasn't my actual father. I tried to deny it, but the proof was too much. He then told me to follow him back to his home. I refused and he hit me hard enough to knock me to the ground. I found out later he didn't get disobeyed much." Her tale was making Sesshoumaru's anger flare. His father had been hard on him as well, but her father seemed just cruel. "I pulled myself to my feet and reluctantly followed him. He said I was family and I had to follow."  
  
"When we got there all hell broke loose. Hiko, my father's real mate and Kamui and Ryuuichi's mother began to scream about my father bring such a 'filthy little thing' into her home. She yelled about what the others would think with me being there. Kamui only stared at me with contempt. Ryuuichi wasn't born till a few months later. Kamui detested me and my father would often get into drunken rages in which I would try to protect Ryuuichi and even Kamui and ended up bloody and bruised the next day. I'm pretty sure I don't really need to tell you how I was treated by the others, do I?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. 'I can only assume she was treated worse than a hanyou.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I trained hard to keep people from thinking I was just a pathetic half breed." Kagome's eyes got shiny as she held back tears. The same tears that she had been holding back for too long. Sesshoumaru noticed this and wished he could do something. "Anyway, Itami is a kami and an incredibly strong one at that. He was of the mind set that the kami should purify the world and destroy all other life such as youkai and ningen. When I was nineteen, many followed him and soon a war started because of it. Even though many kami such as Kamui think of those other than the kami as dirt deep down he still knows that they are needed in this world. I'm sure you've heard the legends of the battle that took place. It was hell though it lasted only a few days."  
  
Kagome cringed as she remembered how much blood was spilt in those few days. "The kami were a large race and now compared to what they were there is only a handful left. Enough to make another big bloody war though. The battle came down to one determining point and that was when our father fell. Itami then went for Ryuuichi. Kamui and I only agreed on one thing and that was that Ryuuichi is...was a very...good...person. We came to a silent agreement to help him and it took all three of us hours to finally take Itami down. I could have sworn he was dead..." Kagome voice caught as she held back sobs, thinking about how she would never see Ryuuichi again.  
  
"Any questions?" Kagome finally asked when she was able to speak again.  
  
Sesshoumaru had watched her throughout her story and could only wonder at how strong she was. He admitted to atleast himself that if he had been in the same situation he didn't know if he would have been able to hold together as she had. He couldn't understand how she could still hold such a warmth in her to take in the two children.  
  
"What of your life before the kami?" He finally asked what he had been wondering. She hadn't spoken of her mother and she had mentioned a father before her real father coming to get her.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it. That subject is even more painful." She said with downcast eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help, but move to her side and wrap his arms around her. He pulled her to him and she gave no resistance. 'He's so warm and soothing. I can't remember the last time I felt so...comforted.' Kagome though and snuggled further into his embrace.  
  
Sesshoumaru was feeling very unfamiliar emotions as he held Kagome. He felt his heart warming as she snuggled closer to him. He also felt strangely soothed even though he was the one who was giving supposedly giving the comfort. 'Her scent is so sweet.' Sesshoumaru thought as he lightly nuzzled her hair.  
  
"I think it's about dinner time." Kagome finally said though she wanted to stay in Sesshoumaru's arms she was sure that Rin and Shippou would awake soon and need to eat. Sesshoumaru nodded and stood with her still in his arms. Kagome didn't know what to think. When they had first met she had been sure that he had just wanted her because of her looks and because she was in heat. Now, however, he was making efforts to be nicer to those he thought were below him and he was being just so...'perfect,' Kagome thought.  
  
Shippou made a small noise as he stirred awake and Sesshoumaru reluctantly drew his arms back to his side. Kagome went over to the two small children on the bed and sat next to them. Shippou opened his eyes and smiled when he saw who was watching over him. Then his stomach growled. Kagome giggled at the sound and decided to wake Rin so she could take the children to eat.  
  
Kagome lightly shook Rin and she cracked open an eye. "Is it time to wake up, Kagome-neechan?" Rin asked sleepily.  
  
"Hai, Rin. It's time to eat dinner." Kagome said and she picked the still tired girl up. Rin yawned cutely and hooked one arm around Kagome's neck. Shippou had sat up and slid of the bed. He stood and took Kagome's hand which she let him hold. She turned and looked at Sesshoumaru over her shoulder and her followed her as she left the room.  
  
They walked down the hall to the where they had been told the dining room was. Kagome couldn't remember the layout of this castle anymore. She remembered playing here as a child, alone, but noticed many things had changed. 'Well, I was gone for a long time.' She told herself.  
  
"Kagome, can I speak with you?" Kagome turned to see Eiri coming down another hall to the right.  
  
"I was going to take them to eat." Kagome said referring to Rin and Shippou.  
  
Eiri was about to relent, but Sesshoumaru spoke first. "I'll take them." Kagome turned and looked at Sesshoumaru with unhidden surprise.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kagome wanted to make sure he really wanted to do this. Catching food was one thing, but to keep them company was something different. Sesshoumaru just nodded and Kagome smiled. "Sesshoumaru is going to take you two to go eat while I speak with Eiri, okay?" Shippou and Rin nodded.  
  
Kagome handed over Rin to Sesshoumaru and he awkwardly held her in his arms. "Arigatou, Sesshoumaru." She said to the youkai lord and then turn to the two children. "I'll see you guys later. And go easy on him, he's new to this." Kagome told Shippou and Rin referring to Sesshoumaru. They both swore to themselves that for Kagome's sake they would be the best behave children ever.  
  
Kagome turned and followed Eiri down the hall he had been coming from while Sesshoumaru stood still and watched them walk away. 'Is he someone close to her? A possible future mate perhaps? He doesn't hide his intentions and I'm sure she notices this as well.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself, but then felt a small tug on his hakama.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the little kitsune kit. Shippou wondered if he should really ask what he wanted to because of the intense gaze Sesshoumaru had that made him feel incredibly intimidated even though he knew the youkai lord wasn't even trying. Kagome seemed to think he was alright though, so he guessed he could try to think the same way. "Can I-I hold your hand?" He asked. Kagome had always let him hold hers when he wanted to as they traveled.  
  
Sesshoumaru arched a brow at the kitsune's request. He supposed it wouldn't hurt anything. He gave a small nod and held out his hand a bit to which Shippou immediately grabbed onto. They continued to walk down the hall.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama is really nice. Is he going to marry Kagome-neechan?" Rin asked.  
  
These two children seemed to continually confuse and surprise him with their actions. "Perhaps." He answered the small girl. He strangely didn't feel as odd as he thought he would for taking care of the two children for Kagome.  
  
"Hontou?" Shippou said sounding a bit excited. "I think Kagome deserves someone really great. She needs to smile more." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but agree. "I hope she doesn't end up with any of those kami guys. Even thought that Eiri guy seems kind of nice, I don't thin he really like me and Rin too much." Shippou continued.  
  
They finally made it to the dining room and Sesshoumaru let go of Shippou's hand in order to open the door. Shippou walked in and Sesshoumaru followed with Rin still in his arms. Normally the youkai lord would have been insulted for someone walking in front of him that was below him, but strangely the kitsune kit and the human child in his arms didn't bother him as he had thought they would.  
  
He wondered if he had just been blind to the fact that all children were like this. He brought up memories and decided that wasn't the case. He then considered the two children were just very unique. He silently wondered if that was why Kagome tolerated them or if they were so different because they had been with her.  
  
"So what Sesshoumaru, being a father now?" Inuyasha asked from the table. He had been eating with Sango and Miroku when he had been shocked into almost choking by the sight of Sesshoumaru walking in with the two children. He was also slightly miffed that Kagome had obviously trusted Sesshoumaru enough with her two companions.  
  
"Is Sesshoumaru-sama going to be our tousan?" Rin asked not understanding Inuyasha's sarcasm.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a glare and set Rin down in one of the chairs without answering her question. Shippou lightly tugged at the youkai lord to have him sit next to her and he sat on his right so that Sesshoumaru was between the two children. He was greatly confused as to why the two children were acting so attached.  
  
"So what is the story with this Itami?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Big, evil, incredibly powerful." Inuyasha said each word between eating.  
  
"How can he be so powerful as to stand up to the kami?" Sango asked. She had heard stories about the kami since she was a child.  
  
"He is a kami." Sesshoumaru said and everyone looked at him oddly.  
  
"Itami is one of the kami?" Miroku repeated. "I guess they're not the perfect race they make themselves out to be."  
  
"Weren't there supposed to be others here also?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Perhaps they weren't hungry." Miroku said. "Or more likely there are other dining rooms"  
  
"Can we go play outside now?" Shippou asked since everyone had finished eating. He looked up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Why are you guys asking him?" Inuyasha asked not knowing how anyone could be attached to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome-neechan said Sesshoumaru-sama would watch us while she was gone." Rin said. "Will Sesshoumaru-sama take us outside?" Rin said also turning to look at the youkai lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru had never really dealt with children before although he should have considering he should have gotten a mate a few decades ago. Sesshoumaru gave a small nod and the children cheered. Sesshoumaru stood and Rin tugged at his hakama. He looked down at her and she held her arms up. Sesshoumaru got the hint and picked up the small girl, shocking everyone in the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked as she and Eiri walked down the hall.  
  
"You...and those children." Eiri said. He wasn't exactly how sure to tell her what he knew he needed to say.  
  
"What about them? I think their really cute." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but Kagome, they're...they're not like you...like us." Eiri said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, her smile fading.  
  
"You have the blood of the kami and you know they would never fit in here. You have to let someone else take care of them. Leave them with the youkai lord or something."  
  
"What makes you think I can't take care of them?"  
  
"They won't be accepted here." Eiri stated. Kagome knew he was right about that, but she wasn't planning on staying and told his so. "How can you not be planning on staying? This is where you belong, Kagome." Eiri told her.  
  
He brought his hand up to her cheek and lightly stroked it with her thumb. "You belong here...with me." Eiri said in a softer voice.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. She had always known how Eiri felt, but had always been relieved that he never spoke of his feelings. She never wanted to hurt him. "I don't belong here Eiri. I know how you feel about me, I've always known, but I-I just don't feel the same way." Kagome said and gently pulled his hand away from her face.  
  
"All because of that inu youkai." Eiri accused. He had known she didn't feel the same, but he had hoped he could make her see where she really belonged.  
  
"This has nothing to do with him." Kagome said.  
  
"It has everything to do with him. I've seen the soft looks you give and how you try to make him more approachable. He's only a youkai Kagome." Eiri took both her hands in his. "We're kami, this..." he gestured between the two of them. "This works Kagome. We make sense."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about." Kagome said and tugged at her hands, but he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me, Eiri."  
  
"You don't get it Kagome. We were meant to be together. You're father betrothed you to me." Eiri said.  
  
"That's because you're one of the few kami that would even consider taking me as a mate. I will not be told who to love, Eiri." Kagome said and wrenched her hands free from his grip. "I'll see you later." Kagome told him and then walked away.  
  
'I can't believe him.' Kagome thought to herself as she followed the scent of Rin and Shippou. 'He was always so accepting of others. Perhaps this whole attraction has gone too far.' She felt saddened that she had to speak to him in such a manner.  
  
Kagome finally found the children running around outside with Sesshoumaru watching them. She smiled at the scene and silently wondered if Eiri had been right about the way she was treating Sesshoumaru. She walked over and the two children instantly ran over to her.  
  
"Kagome, do you want to play with us?" Shippou asked as he took one of her hands and pulled her further into the field. Rin grabbed her other hand.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama would only watch." Rin said.  
  
Kagome turned and looked at the youkai lord. "I'm sure it's only because Sesshoumaru doesn't know how to play your games." She said and smiled at him. "Did he take good care of you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama took really good care of Rin and Shippou." Rin said and Shippou nodded. "Rin wants Sesshoumaru-sama as a tousan." The small girl said. Kagome was slightly shocked and even Sesshoumaru tensed.  
  
Kagome wondered if she should do as Eiri said and give the two children to Sesshoumaru. It would make it easier for her to travel again after this war. If she survived this war. "I'm sure Sesshoumaru would be pleased to have pups as wonderful as you two."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Kagome and the two children as she began to play some stupid game with them. 'She cares nothing of what others think of her.' Sesshoumaru considered. She looked foolish playing their games, but she also looked...happy. He was finding he greatly liked the way her eyes were light up as she smiled.  
  
"Sure you don't want to play Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked the youkai lord who was just standing there watching them. Sesshoumaru shook his head not quite ready to ruin his image. Kagome made a small pout that made Sesshoumaru smirk.  
  
"There is a meeting being held about the war, follow me." Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned to see Kamui looking at them.  
  
"Shippou take Rin back to my room and you two can play there, okay?" Kagome asked the little kit. He nodded and grabbed Rin's hand and led her inside.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed Kamui inside after the children had left. 'A ningen girl and a kitsune kit playing together?' Kamui had never seen such a thing. Sure humans and youkai intermated at times, but those mating were usually just one night thing as had been the case with their father and Kagome's mother. 'I still do not understand how everyone can love Kagome. Her blood is tainted, she tore our family apart.' Kamui did have to admit to himself that he knew she was not truly to blame for destroying their family, his father was. He also knew that she would rather have never been born than have gone through all the things had happened. He, however, could not yet find it in him to accept her as Ryuuichi had. 'Perhaps though with Ryuuichi's death it is time things changed between the two of us.' Kamui thought as he silently led Kagome and Sesshoumaru down the hall.  
  
'He didn't say anything.' Kagome thought incredulously. She had expected Kamui to say something about her childish behavior or her choice in friends, but he hadn't said anything. She could not remember any time when Kamui had passed up a chance to insult her. 'Perhaps he's maturing.' Kagome thought hopefully.  
  
She had secretly always admired Kamui. She hated the way he treated her, but she never hated him. He was strong and Kagome considered him to be one of the few in the kami society who actually ever did anything instead of sitting around and talking. She knew that if they had met under different circumstances their relationship would be very different. Perhaps they would have even been close friends.  
  
They reached a set of large white door which opened on their own as they approached. Inside there was a large table where many were sitting around. Kagome recognized many of the kami and a few of the youkai who sat at the table. Sesshoumaru looked around. The kami had indeed gathered the greatest fighters of the youkai world. He recognized all of them, some having been met as enemies others as allies. He also recognized the kami that had greeted them at the door and Eiri.  
  
He wanted to glare at the red headed kami for the way he was staring so intently at Kagome. 'What am I thinking? The first time I met her I thought of taking her as a mate because she was the first female to ever make my blood feel ablaze. Now I want her because she's the only female to make me feel warm...in my heart. To think she's the only one who's ever gotten pass the icy barriers I put up.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he took a seat next Kagome.  
  
Kagome sat on the youkai side of the table. They'd never be able to tell that she was not fully youkai. She smiled at Sesshoumaru as he took the seat next to her. 'For some reason when he's around I feel safer, even though I know I would probably beat him in fight. He just gives me a sense of safety I don't ever remember having before.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"First off I would like to thank you all for joining us here." Shorin started. "We have gotten word that Itami and his allies are planning to attack in two days. We must be able to have a counter attack by then."  
  
They came up with plans and much to Kagome's distress she was put into a group with Kamui. 'I hope we can fight together better than we fight each other.' Kagome thought and looked down at her hands. She could also pick up the whispers at the far end of the table about the disgraceful creature who had returned. She had to hold back from hurting them for some of the things they had said.  
  
Everyone left the room when plans had been made. Sango watched Kagome's expression and felt sorry for her new friend. She watched as Kamui walked off and went after him. Even if she was just a weak human she was going to give him a piece of her mind.  
  
Kamui walked into a study and finally turned around. "Why are you following me?" He said in a tone that resembled Sesshoumaru's unemotional voice.  
  
Sango walked into the room and went straight up to him, much to his surprise. "I want to know what you have against Kagome-chan. She seems really nice to me, but she's hurting because of what you and all those other kami say."  
  
"It is not of you're concern, ningen." Kamui said in a degrading tone.  
  
"Kagome is my friend and I'm making it my concern." Sango stated not about to back down. Kamui was actually surprised at her courage. There were few kami let alone ningen who would stand up to him. He actually smirked as he saw the determined look in her eyes.  
  
'I suppose even humans can grow a backbone.' He thought. "She's the reason our family fell apart. The reason my mother killed herself." Kamui stated still in a bored tone. He watched for Sango's reaction and was surprised when he actually saw sorrow.  
  
"Gomen. I didn't know." Sango said remembering how it had felt when she had lost her mother to a youkai. She didn't know how she would have felt knowing that she had killed herself. Sango left Kamui without saying anything further. She just didn't know what to say, let alone how to stay angry, after hearing something like that. 'Poor Kagome-chan to be blamed for all that. Kamui also must have gone through a lot.'  
  
Kamui just watched her leave, no emotion showed on his face. 'What a strange human.' He thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay sorry for the late chapter. And I don't think it's that great, but please send reviews anyway. I didn't proof read and I don't have a beta reader so I apologize for any mistakes I made. ^_^  
  
Japanese translations:  
  
Ningen: human  
  
Tousan: Father  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Arigatou: Thanks you  
  
Gomen: Sorry  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
~*Shichan 


	8. Counting Down the Days

AN: Not getting many reviews, but I will keep writing. Sorry for keeping all the people who still read this story waiting so long. Hope you enjoy. And voting is finally done with. The winner is:  
  
Sesshoumaru! With 73 votes, Inuyasha had 55 votes.  
  
CH: 7 Counting Down the Days  
  
'Two days,' Kagome thought. 'Two days and then I face the one who killed my father and brother.' Her shiny tresses floated around her in the soft breeze as she sat on the railing of her balcony. She stared off into the dark nothingness of the night. Not a single star was shining above. The only light in the sky that night was provided by the glowing full moon.  
  
She turned when she felt someone behind her. "Can't sleep?" Kagome asked the inu taiyoukai who had stealthily slipped into her room. Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He was entranced by the luminous glow of her skin in the pale moonlight. "Well, I guess insomniacs should keep each other company." Kagome gestured for him to come over and join her.  
  
The taiyoukai walked onto the balcony and leaned forward bracing his hands against the railing. His intense gaze never left the woman in front of him. "Why are you not asleep?" Sesshoumaru finally spoke.  
  
"Kami only sleep after they eat and they only eat at most once every three days. Eating normal foods like fruits and meat can help suppress the hunger, but it makes you feel weaker too."  
  
"Why would you want to suppress your hunger?"  
  
Kagome's eyes darkened a bit. "Do you know what it feels like knowing that in order for you to eat some youkai has to lose their life? I always try to make sure those youkai are nothing but evil blood thirst creatures themselves, but sometimes you make mistakes. To think that some of the youkai I killed may have had families."  
  
Sesshoumaru thought over what she said. He would have never thought in such a manor. He killed many humans and youkai alike just for trespassing on his lands and here she was feeling sorry for them because she needed their blood to survive. "You should not feel guilt over your existence." Sesshoumaru told her.  
  
"Can't help it." Kagome admitted. "It's hard when everyone else blames me."  
  
"I don't." Sesshoumaru averted his eyes to stare off into the surrounding darkness. Kagome turned to look at him, but he had already looked away. A small smile crept onto her face.  
  
"Arigatou." She said in a hushed tone. They both turned to look at the bed when they heard someone stirring. Shippou mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over. This caused his tail to brush against Rin and she giggled a bit in her sleep.  
  
Kagome's smile widened. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Kagome stated, her mood dropping. Sesshoumaru gave her a small nod signaling for her to continue. "If things don't...I mean if I don't...will you take care of them?" She wasn't sure if she should have said if she didn't make it or if she for some odd reason actually decided to stay with the kami.  
  
"You'll be fine." Sesshoumaru said with determination, but Kagome gave him a pleading look. "I will watch the children." He said with an uncharacteristic sigh. Kagome couldn't help but hug him then.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the unsuspected physical contact. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer. He had never known anyone like her before. She caused an odd stirring in him that made him want to hold her forever. He took in her sweet scent and gently nuzzled against her soft hair.  
  
Kagome reveled in the feeling of his arms around her. 'Am I falling for him?' Kagome asked herself. She felt him nuzzle against her hair and couldn't help but give a small purr of contentment. 'Hai, I think I am.'  
  
The two were so enthralled in each other that they didn't sense that they were being watched. 'I knew she wanted the weak inu youkai.' Eiri thought to himself as he watched the two embracing. They were foolish if they believed they were the only ones awake considering they bother knew kami didn't sleep often.  
  
'I thought she would realize how much we were meant to be together. We were always meant to be together. Why couldn't she understand? I stayed by her side when everyone else turned against her. Well let's see how she feels when I'm not standing with her any longer.'  
  
Eiri had waited for her to return ever since she left. He had known one day she would come back. Eiri turned and walked into the surrounding area. 'I was always there and did she so much as notice? No of course not. Her life was always so harsh. How horrible it must have been to have someone like me always there to help and love her.' Eiri thought bitterly as he walked not paying attention to where he was going.  
  
"You want the girl." He turned at the sound of a voice, but found nothing in the surrounding area. He reached out with his senses, but still found nothing. "Do you really think an untrained kami like yourself can find me?"  
  
"I am not untrained." Eiri said to the surrounding brush.  
  
"Then why can't you find me?" Eiri was beginning to seethe. He had already seen the woman he loved in the arms of another, and now he was being played with by some unknown being that can hide itself from his senses.  
  
"Come out and show yourself, you coward!" Eiri turned around and came face to face with a figure in a white baboon pelt. "Who are you?" Eiri took in the new scent and found himself wanting to cough from the grotesque intensity of it. 'How had I not noticed that before?' There was also something else in the scent that he recognized right away. "What do you want, hanyou?" Eiri spat.  
  
"Who I am is not important but you may call me Naraku. My master would like to make a deal with you. In return for your allegiance you can have the girl." The figure spoke.  
  
"And why should I trust whoever your master is?" Eiri asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because he knows all and is about to defeat those you are loyal to now. Join the right side, kami. Itami wants you." Naraku's silky voice filled the clearing.  
  
"Itami?" Eiri questioned aloud. 'Can I really join the one who has inflicted so much pain on our world? No! It's not worth it, is it?'  
  
"I would like your answer now, but Itami is much more patient. Meet me back here tomorrow night with your answer." Naraku disappeared in a haze of miasma.  
  
Eiri used his senses to locate the way back to the castle and started to walk back. "And remember, do you really think you can get her any other way?" Eiri heard Naraku's voice taunting him. He shook his head and continued back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I told him to have his answer by tomorrow as you requested." Naraku kneeled before a shadowed figure. "He did not seem very convinced."  
  
"He will choose the right side." A low voice replied. "He wants her bad enough to join. Just as you and your wench, eh Naraku?"  
  
Naraku let out a low growl. 'I would have been able to get my wench on my own.' He thought. He stopped growling and controlled himself once again. 'Once this war is over I will make my own personal war against you Itami.' Naraku walked away.  
  
He walked to his own tent in the forested area. Once he had gone inside, two soft arms wrapped him in a cold embrace. "Good evening, koishii." A cool and even voice greeted him. The woman pulled him to their bedding.  
  
"Kikyou..." Naraku let out as he lay her down beneath him. In the back of his mind he kept telling himself that she wasn't the Kikyou he had known before. She had been so much more of a free spirit before. Now she was incredibly compliant. Before she had never given him the time of day, now she was practically his slave. This had all been the doing of Itami. A part of Naraku missed the once free spirited woman, but a great part of him loved the power he now had over her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kamui was walking pensively down the halls. He had just seen something he had never thought would possibly happen. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to. 'Where are you Ryuuichi? You should be here dealing with all this.' Kamui was the elder, but he was not the wiser, he knew this. He was strong both physically and in willpower, but Ryuuichi had always been the quick thinking and diplomatic one in the family.  
  
Kamui pulled out a small scroll from his robes. He had read it a hundred times, but still couldn't do what it asked. Ryuuichi had it written in case of his death. An entire section was dedicated to Ryuuichi practically begging Kamui to make amends with Kagome.  
  
'You always just saw her as another person, but I can't.' Kamui had finally reached his chambers. He needed quiet solitude to think. 'I've been trained for too long to hate her. I can't be like you.' For the longest time Kamui had wished he could be like Ryuuichi. He had always seemed like he knew something that everyone else didn't.  
  
'You understood them.' Kamui understood kami. They were arrogant and simple in the fact that they did what they wanted. Ryuuichi had thrown all that out and seemed almost like the other races that roamed the earth in personality. They were more confusing in their ways.  
  
Kamui couldn't help but think of the strange ningen female who had stood up to him earlier that evening. She seemed so determined, but then a simple phrase from him had crushed it all. He didn't know why knowing his own reasons for his actions affected her own will. 'Such creatures are too easily influenced. But then again perhaps some kami are not so different.' Kamui reminded himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I never want to leave.' Kagome thought as she snuggled further into Sesshoumaru's embrace. 'I never thought I'd actually find someone I would consider mating let alone someone I would fall in love with.' Little did she know that Sesshoumaru's thoughts echoed her own.  
  
Sesshoumaru got a bit bolder and began to run one of his hands soothingly up and down her back while the other brushed through her hair. Kagome ran her hand up Sesshoumaru's back sending small tremors down his spine. She looked up and met his golden gaze. He bent forward slowly giving her enough time to pull away if she so wished, but instead Kagome leaned up and their lips met half way.  
  
'Delicious.' Sesshoumaru thought as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Kagome moaned opening her mouth to Sesshoumaru's adventurous tongue. He tasted every inch of her mouth. Kagome grew bolder and ran her tongue against his. Sesshoumaru gave a small growl and nipped at her tongue drawing it into his own mouth.  
  
When the kiss finally ended the two parted slightly breathless. Sesshoumaru brought his thumb to brush across the light blush that covered Kagome's cheeks. He was pleased to see he had such an effect on her. "Be my mate." It was worded as a statement, but Kagome could tell he was asking.  
  
She was pensive to answer. There were far too many what ifs considering that they would both soon be going into a war that would cause incredible casualties. Sesshoumaru could sense her worry. "I will make you my mate after this war." Again a statement that held no force behind it.  
  
"I think I'd like that." Kagome said softly and nuzzled at the crook of Sesshoumaru's neck. She took in his powerful scent, like a rush of waterfalls.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't remember the last time he had felt so content after hearing her words. 'Is this what it's like to be happy?' Neither could remember the feeling very well. It had been a long time since either had found a reason to be at ease.  
  
The two held each other sharing kisses and caresses until the sun rose. They reluctantly parted when they heard the stirrings of the children waking. "Hmm...Kagome..." Shippou mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Hai Shippou?" Kagome asked as she walked over to the little kit.  
  
"Are you going to take us to breakfast?" Shippou asked. His stomach growled as soon as the words had left his mouth. Kagome giggled a bit and nodded. Rin also sat up and looked around sleepily.  
  
"You two get dressed and we'll go eat." Kagome told them. Both of the children quickly got out of bed and rushed to get ready. "They must be very hungry." Kagome said not having forgotten that Sesshoumaru was right behind her.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. The lack of sleep was not as easy for him as it was for her and he was a bit lethargic. Kagome smiled and leaned back against his broad chest.  
  
When they had finished Rin and Shippou looked up at the two adults. "Does this mean Sesshoumaru-sama is Rin and Shippou's new tousan?" The little girl asked upon noticing Kagome and Sesshoumaru's closeness.  
  
Kagome turned slightly to look at Sesshoumaru with a questioning glance. "Hai." Sesshoumaru answered causing the two children to cheer with delight.  
  
"Can we call you tousan?" Shippou asked as they left the room to go eat. Sesshoumaru gave an almost imperceptible nod. They walked down the hall, Rin was being carried by Sesshoumaru and Shippou was perched on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
When they entered the dining hall Kagome was surprised to see Eiri and Kamui there as well. She gave them a curious look, but they both seemed to just shrug it off. "Ohayou Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama." Miroku called, breaking the tension in the room. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome greeted everyone with a smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat next to each other with Rin sitting next to Kagome and Shippou next to Sesshoumaru as well. Everyone at the table noticed the closeness between the two. Inuyasha was slightly jealous that once again his brother had gotten something that he was sure he would have wanted, had he gotten to know her better. His jealousy however, was nothing compared to that being contained by Eiri.  
  
Kamui could feel the waves of jealousy coming off of Eiri since he was closest to him. Eiri was sitting across from Rin making Kamui sit across from Kagome. Sango was sitting uncomfortably next to Kamui and had made Inuyasha sit next to her to keep Miroku's hands at bay. He sat on the other side of Inuyasha.  
  
"So squirt, are you Sesshoumaru's pup now?" Inuyasha questioned the kistune kit across from him.  
  
"And what if he were?" Sesshoumaru stated raising a brow. Inuyasha was surprised by Sesshoumaru's question.  
  
"I just hope they know what a bastard you are." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"Iie, tousan is one of the greatest youkai there are." Shippou stated causing almost everyone at the table to laugh.  
  
"Kagome-kaasan? What's a bastard?" Rin asked innocently.  
  
"It's a word that you shouldn't have to know and should never use." Kagome answered.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop using such language in front of the children." Sango said hitting the hanyou upside the head. This caused Kagome and Miroku to laugh again. Sesshoumaru and even Kamui couldn't help but smirk also.  
  
"So when's the wedding?" Miroku asked Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Sesshoumaru was wondering what strange tradition a wedding was, not knowing much about ningen life. Kagome on the other hand knew exactly what a wedding was and blushed while finding the plate before her very interesting. Servants silently began to file in with food.  
  
Eiri stood abruptly and exited the dining hall. Kagome watched him as he left. She couldn't help but feel guilty for causing him pain. She turned back to see Kamui staring intently at the retreating kami.  
  
Eiri then turned his piercing gaze to her. Kagome looked away. "So what are we doing today?" She asked Rin.  
  
"Rin wants to pick flowers." The little girl said hopefully.  
  
"You should train." Kamui stated and stood leaving the room.  
  
'He's acting strange.' Kagome thought as she watched him leave. 'Then again I haven't seen him in years.' "He's right." Kagome admitted.  
  
"We can watch the children." Sango offered.  
  
"Speak for yourself. I'm going to fight and need to train." Inuyasha huffed.  
  
"I will assist Sango-sama in watching Rin and Shippou." Miroku said.  
  
"Arigatou." Kagome smiled. "Be good for Sango and Miroku you two." Kagome said turning her attention to Rin and Shippou. The two children nodded and began eating.  
  
When the meal was done Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha went towards the dojo while Sango and Miroku followed Rin and Shippou outside. In every mind except for the children's there was only a single thought echoing. 'One more day.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please please please review. I crave reviews for this story. Kami, I sound so needy. Okay off to write more chapters for my many stories. And I have ideas for some other stories to come.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Aira^o^: Your fave couple wins again! And there might be some alternate thing going between Kamui and Sango. Just have to wait and see.  
  
HellzAznGrl: Thanks a bunch. Sorry I took so long.  
  
Jade-inu: Everyone's past is revealed more and more throughout the story.  
  
Taiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru: Yup, Sesshoumaru did win. Congrats.  
  
Ennovymoon: Thanks for the support. ^_^  
  
Cryxxy-chan: Sorry I got a beta reader, Icewings, she's really cool. Thanks for all the support though. This fic really needs it.  
  
Writerlover101: thanks for the review and hope you enjoyed the new chapter.  
  
Chanin: Yay Sess and Kag are together!  
  
Kayrin: What do you mean what's up with Sango? I guess she is a little OOC, ne.  
  
Loving Angel: Thanks for loving the story.  
  
Nicole: Hope you liked the new chapter.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed. That's what keeps the story going.  
  
~*Shichan 


	9. Plans for the Future

AN: I would like to thank all the fans who have stuck with me. I also want to thank my wonderful beta reader Icewings who has put up with my long intervals of no new chapters.  
  
CH: 8 Plans for the Future  
  
Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha came upon many different youkai training In the dojo. Kagome also saw Kamui standing over near the side. When he saw her enter he approached her. "Follow me." He told Kagome and started to walk further down the hall. Kagome shrugged and gave Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha apologetic glances before following the dark haired kami.  
  
Kagome walked silently next to Kamui. If he wanted to say something he would. They came to an open area in the back of the castle. "This is where we'll train." Kagome gave him a questioning look, but held her tongue. "Would you rather we train in the same room as the youkai and have them be subjected to our full power in such an enclosed area?" Kamui stated.  
  
'Kamui thinking of others that aren't kami? And Eiri complaining about them? Has the entire world flipped and no one told me?' Kagome wondered. She nodded and walked over to the center of the clearing. Kamui took a place about seven feet in front of her.  
  
Kagome bowed to him and was actually surprised when Kamui gave her the same respect. With that they both sprang into action. Kamui lunged in at Kagome, who in turn leaped into the air. They were both building up their energies and the earth around them seemed to react to this. The ground shook and cracks began to split the earth beneath them.  
  
Kamui had spent the entire night before contemplating Ryuuichi's last wishes and decided if only for his dead brother's memory he would try to forget the past and see Kagome as just another person without prejudice. Though she hadn't been training with the kami, it was obvious that she still fought outside of their lands. She was matching him blow for blow. Each clash of their swords caused rocks and other debris to go flying.  
  
Kagome finally saw an opening as Kamui dropped his left arm a little too low and she slammed her right fist into his cheek. Kamui went flying to the ground. She went after him, slamming her foot down, where he'd been lying only a half second ago, and brought up her guard just in time against another attack.  
  
They continued fighting, one or the other getting a blow in at times, neither getting the upper hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder what all that was about." Inuyasha said after Kagome had left with Kamui.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignore his brother's question, but he too was wondering why they had left. 'If he dares harm her...' Sesshoumaru hated the feeling of helplessness he seemed to keep having. He was no match for a kami. He had been taught that he should be the protector of his mate and children, but what happened when his mate to be was probably more powerful than him? He did swear though that he would do anything in his power to avenge Kagome if Kamui hurt her.  
  
"And here I thought the Lord of the West would have been too high and mighty to even help the kami." Sesshoumaru refused to reply to the remark when he recognized the voice. Inuyasha , however, held nothing against causing a scene.  
  
"What are you doing here, wimpy wolf? I thought they only wanted the strongest youkai." Inuyasha said haughtily.  
  
"Yeah that's why I'm here. They want the strongest youkai, not some pathetic hanyou." Kouga responded.  
  
"Kono yarou!" Inuyasha yelled and was about to attack Kouga, but was pulled back as Sesshoumaru grabbed his haori.  
  
"We are here to train, not to entertain pointless battles with others." Sesshoumaru stated before walking away. It was obvious to Inuyasha that he was supposed to follow.  
  
"Guess you always have your older brother to babysit you." Kouga taunted.  
  
"Feh, you're not worth fighting." Inuyasha said and then followed after Sesshoumaru. He was sure that if he did fight Kouga that Sesshoumaru would make him pay for making him look bad. With a battle only a little over a day away, even Inuyasha knew he couldn't risk being injured. No matter how badly he wanted to kill the stupid ookami youkai.  
  
When Inuyasha reached the area Sesshoumaru was in he noticed his brother had already drawn his weapon and he began to tense. Instead of drawing his stronger sword Toukijin, Sesshoumaru had drawn Tenseiga. Tenseiga was a healing sword and unable to kill. Inuyasha knew that meant Sesshoumaru wouldn't have to hold anything back for fear of actually killing him.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha had drawn and transformed Tetsusaiga, Sesshoumaru lunged in and attacked. Inuyasha was barely able to block and when he did Sesshoumaru merely twisted around and kicked him into the far wall.  
  
The other youkai in the room had stopped their own training and began to watch the two siblings battle. "I bet 300 gold pieces that Sesshoumaru- sama wins this battle." A snake youkai stated.  
  
"Who is foolish enough to take that bet? There is no way the great Sesshoumaru would lose to a hanyou." A dragon youkai said.  
  
"I don't know. Inuyasha now holds the Tetsusaiga created from the fang of the previous Lord of the Western Lands Inutaisho. He may have a betting chance." A kitsune informed.  
  
"Does that mean you'll take the bet, Hitoru?" The snake youkai asked.  
  
"Hmmm...alright, Kirin. You have a bet." Hitoru stated.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru paid no attention to the bets being made. They only focused on what the other was doing. Inuyasha made swung his sword at Sesshoumaru while Sesshoumaru merely jumped up, dodging the blow. He then returned and swung at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked with Tetsusaiga, but left himself open to the punch Sesshoumaru threw at him making him, fly back. While Inuyasha used both hands to swing the Tetsusaiga, Sesshoumaru only used one, which allowed him a lot more flexibility.  
  
'Damn. Why did this sword have to be so heavy?' Inuyasha thought as he pulled himself back to his feet and narrowly escaped another of Sesshoumaru's attacks.  
  
By dinner time, since Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had fought through lunch to the amusement of their onlookers, Inuyasha was barely able to stand and had to lean on his sword to stay upright. Sesshoumaru was breathing a bit harshly though by way he held himself he seemed hardly scratched. It was all show, of course. He kept his pain hidden and didn't let others know that not all the blood on his clothing was Inuyasha's. Inuyasha had landed a few good blows in their battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Kamui lay on the ground panting not three feet away from each other. 'He's as strong as I thought he'd be.' Kagome thought. 'Of course it would be him to give me a real challenge.' She felt exhausted and though she knew she had little need for sleep, she also knew she would not be doing a lot of moving around for the rest of the day.  
  
"It's about time for dinner." Kamui observed as the sun was slowly setting leaving them in a shadowy clearing. 'I don't know if I can get up.' Kamui thought to himself. His pride was as strong as Sesshoumaru's so there was little chance he would let anyone else see his fatigue.  
  
"I suppose, I should get going. I doubt you will be eating." Kagome said as she stood and dusted herself off.  
  
"Why do you insist on eating such things?" Kamui asked as he pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"Habit, hunger suppression, some foods tastes pretty good also." Kagome answered. She then began to walk towards the door. She looked back at Kamui, but he seemed to be paying attention to the surrounding trees. Kagome sighed and walked inside leaving Kamui to his thoughts.  
  
'It hurts to move.' Kagome thought. She walked to the dining room and smiled as she saw Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippou sitting there.  
  
"Kagome!" Both the children ran over to her and hugged her legs. Kagome smiled and hugged them both.  
  
"So you know where Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are?" Kagome asked.  
  
Shippou and Rin shook their heads. "I believe they may actually still be training. I heard they put on quite a show earlier today." Sango stated.  
  
"Hai, it's said Kirin-sama made 300 gold pieces off of Hitoru-sama because Sesshoumaru-sama defeated Inuyasha." Miroku added.  
  
"He didn't defeat me." Inuyasha's voice was heard from the doorway. Everyone in the room turned towards the hanyou as he limped inside. Sesshoumaru followed him inside looking like his normal self.  
  
"Otousan!" The children yelled and ran over to give Sesshoumaru the same greeting they had given Kagome. He patted both of the children on the head still unused to the physical contact.  
  
"Yes you seem to really have damaged the Western Lord." Kagome said with a laugh. Inuyasha gave a half hearted glare when everyone laughed and sat down to eat.  
  
Everyone was a bit shocked when Sesshoumaru pulled out a chair for Kagome. They guess they should get used to it since it seemed Kagome and Sesshoumaru were courting. The group ate and made casual conversation. Everyone seemed to be avoiding the topic of the battle to come. Even the children noticed how no one was discussing anything of the future though they didn't know why.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you've returned." The deep voice stated from the shadowed surroundings.  
  
"You hide yourself again hanyou." Eiri observed. "Afraid of something?"  
  
"I fear nothing for I am on the correct side. The question is, are you going to be fighting on the correct side as well." Naraku said as he appeared before Eiri.  
  
"I wish to clarify the terms if I were to do such a thing." Eiri hid his apprehension. He knew he should not even be there, but something deep within him compelled him to be there. He needed to find out what he could gain from this venture. Few of the kami truly believed Itami could be defeated. If he had not died in the first battle, who knew how strong he truly was? "What do I gain from betraying my people and joining Itami?" Eiri questioned.  
  
"Kukuku...betray? You are not betraying anyone. Itami is a kami as well, as is most of his army. You will be helping your race become stronger by getting rid of the weak. As for what you have to gain personally, I thought you already knew. You want the girl. Itami can give her to you." Naraku answered. His words were entrancing to Eiri. Naraku knew Eiri was about to give in. All he needed now was a slight push. "Unless, of course, you want your people to be weak and interbreed with weaker beings. You could always just leave the girl to the youkai lord." Naraku smiled behind his baboon pelt when he saw Eiri's fists clench upon hearing his words. Now he knew the rumors of the taiyoukai of the West and the crossbreed to be true. Before he had thought it was only a rumor among the servants.  
  
"How can I be sure Itami will keep his end of the bargain?" Eiri asked.  
  
"So distrustful. Surely the stories you have heard of my lord are a bit over exaggerated for history is always written by the victors."  
  
"I fought in the last war. Itami is a monster." Eiri stated.  
  
"You may have fought in the first war, but tell me did you face Itami? Do you know first hand that he was as much a scoundrel as your people make him out to be? Perhaps he has simple been made to seem like this because your side looked down at the battlefield and saw the bloody mess remaining and decided only a monster could have started such a war. But I'm sure none of them stopped to think that the bodies littering the ground were mostly placed there by them, not Itami." Naraku said. "But I guess you doubt him far too much. This girl must not mean as much to you as you think she does. She is better off with the youkai."  
  
"No she isn't. Teme, you have no right to speak of things you don't know. She belongs to me. She was betrothed to me. And even if I have to make a deal with the devil she will be mine." Eiri's voice held force and conviction behind every word showing that he truly believed what it was he was saying.  
  
"So I guess that means we have a deal." Naraku smirked though Eiri couldn't see it due to the baboon pelt.  
  
"Hai, we have a deal. What must I do?" Eiri asked.  
  
"Itami fears only two people can bring down his warriors. One is the girl you are so fond of, but of course she is not to be harmed, just held back. The other is Kamui. These two have defeated him before, and although he has gotten rid of the third he still fears these two. His orders are for you to assassinate Kamui." Naraku stated. 'Now kami, we will see if you truly have any backbone.'  
  
'Assassinate Kamui...' Eiri paled. Kamui was his friend and had been so for centuries. 'But I have to, if only for Kagome and me to be together.' Eiri decided. But how could he kill Kamui? Kamui was much stronger than he was. "And how do you suggest I do this?" Eiri questioned.  
  
"It is not for me to tell you how to do your task. Poison, a knife in the back, there are so many ways to cause a person's demise. Just be sure you complete your task or your reward may be permanently out of your reach."  
  
"What is that supposed to imply?" Eiri wondered if Itami would do anything to Kagome if he failed. "He had better not touch her." Eiri demanded.  
  
"Then be sure you don't fail or the only one responsible for her death will be you." Naraku said and then disappeared into the surrounding darkness. There was nothing left to say and he found that annoying the young kami was not very entertaining any longer.  
  
Eiri was left in the dark clearing wondering what he had just done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, I think it's time for you two to get to bed." Kagome said as she picked up Rin who was falling asleep in her chair. "What ever you and Miroku did to tire them out sure did work." She told Sango. "But then again it seems to have worked on Miroku as well." Kagome observed as Miroku caught himself from dozing off again.  
  
"All I did was 'suggest' they jump all over houshi-sama." Sango gave away her secret with a smile and the two laughed.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in the morning, Sango." Kagome gave her friend an awkward hug seeing as though she was carrying a small girl at the time.  
  
Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru holding a sleeping Shippou and waiting for her. She smiled at him and walked over to his side. They exited the room together and headed towards Kagome's chambers. "You should get some sleep tonight as well." Kagome told Sesshoumaru. She had seen his tired eyes that morning and had noticed him stifle a yawn once or twice during dinner.  
  
"Will you be sleeping?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Iie. Kamui did tell me though that most of the kami have planned to eat tomorrow and sleep so they will be well rested for battle the next day. I suppose I'll sleep tomorrow as well." Kagome answered.  
  
"I do not wish to leave you awake by yourself." Sesshoumaru said. A youkai could miss a few days of sleep, but due to the training Sesshoumaru had done, his body did wish for sleep.  
  
"I'll be fine." Kagome said and opened the door to her room. They set the children down on one side of the bed and the two children huddled together in their sleep.  
  
As she stood up after tucking in the children, one of Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around Kagome's waist. He pulled her back against him and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Kagome smiled as warm feelings began to stir in her. She turned around and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You should get to bed."  
  
"You don't want me here?" Sesshoumaru asked, attempting to sound offended.  
  
"You are welcome to sleep here if you wish." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled herself closer to him needing to feel more of him. The arm around her waist tightened while he ran his finger through her hair with his other.  
  
"And what will you do while I slumber?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Sit and think." Kagome said. "I've gotten quite used to it." Kagome saw Sesshoumaru wasn't going to accept that as a good answer. She took both his hands in hers and led him to the bed. She climbed on being careful not to disturb the children and pulled him onto the bed as well. Kagome leaned against him and kissed him softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru lost all will to argue when her lips touched his. Her hands moved to his shoulders and pushed him gently back to lie on the bed. Sesshoumaru's own arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and pulled her down with him. The kiss never broke and was slow and soft. This kiss held little passion, but for what it lacked in fire it made up for in pure emotion. Their eyes met when the kiss ended.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't fight the weariness he felt now that he was actually laying on a bed. He held back a yawn, but his eyelids were closing little by little. "Just stay." He said softly as he stared into her luminescent violet eyes.  
  
"I will, I promise." Kagome responded and kissed his cheek before lying next to him. She lay comfortably with her head on his chest and their arms wrapped around each other. 'Just think Kagome, you could be spending every night like this from now on.' She couldn't say that the idea wasn't appealing.  
  
Sesshoumaru's breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Kagome took comfort in his warmth and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. The only thing bothering her was the fact that he was a youkai. It wasn't that she was against being with a youkai, her concern was the upcoming battle. She had overheard the rumors between the kami. None of them expected any of the youkai to survive the battle.  
  
She had only just found Sesshoumaru and now she feared losing him. 'I'll watch his back.' Kagome decided. She wouldn't let him get hurt. They both had to survive. 'I won't lose him...I love him.' Kagome realized. She had never felt this before. Sure she loved her parents and her brothers, but this was different.  
  
This feeling seemed to take over her entire being. It was a warm feeling in her chest and she wondered if he felt it too. 'He must.' Kagome thought when she remembered how he had said he would make her his mate and the way he held her. Everything he felt always showed in his eyes and they seemed to get warmer and to darken when they looked at her.  
  
She didn't sleep as she knew she wouldn't, but her mind was filled with dreams. She could only think of all the possibilities her future now held. No one ever liked being alone, but she had gotten used to it. Now she had a kitsune kit, ningen child, and a future mate. Even with the looming battle, her mood at the moment couldn't darken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kamui walked silently down the halls. Not even the sound of his shoes on the marble flooring could be heard. He was obviously deep in thought. A few others would pass by and give a greeting, but their voices couldn't penetrate the haze that surrounded his mind. 'How could this be happening?' He wondered to himself. 'Where did our world go wrong?'  
  
Sango was walking towards her room when she saw Kamui walking towards her. His gaze was straight ahead and incredibly intense. "Is something the matter?" Sango asked when he came up to her, but he gave no sign of having heard her. He just continued walking. 'How rude.' Sango thought. She then was startled when Kamui all of a sudden stopped in his pacing.  
  
'What is that scent?' Kamui wondered as his thoughts were interrupted by a very earthy scent of flowers and meadows. He abruptly stopped walking and sniffed the air. He spun on his heel and saw Sango standing behind him watching him. 'That scent couldn't possibly come from a filthy ningen.' Kamui thought, but decided to make sure.  
  
Kamui stalked towards Sango and she tensed. She looked around and saw that they were alone in the hall. 'Oh Kami, what's he doing?' Her mind screamed at her to run, do something, but she was frozen in place. She had spent her life fighting youkai and working under pressure, but for some reason her instincts failed her at the moment.  
  
When Kamui was only a couple of inches away from her, he leaned forward and drew in her scent. The scent he had smelt earlier was indeed coming from this ningen. 'Ningens were not supposed to smell this good. Did I just think a ningen smelt good? All these problems of the upcoming battle must be disturbing me more than I thought.' Kamui abruptly pulled back and turned around. He quickly strode down the hall and away from Sango.  
  
Sango had been holding her breath when Kamui leaned forward. She had no clue what he was doing. When he finally pulled away and walked down the hall, Sango let out the breath she had been holding. 'What was that?' Sango wondered.  
  
Being that she had been so close she had been able to take in a bit of his scent as well. Though she was a human even she could smell the scent the earth had during a thunderstorm that clung to Kamui. The scent radiated power. Sango noticed her hands were shaking just the smallest bit and tensed her hands into fists to make the shaking stop. A few more deep breaths were taken before she felt she could continue her journey down the corridor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks everyone for reading. ^_^  
  
~*Shichan 


End file.
